The Surprise of the Future
by SweetyKinz
Summary: The Young Justice team find themselves mysteriously transported to a strange room. An unknown person claims that they are there to watch videos about Robin's future. While the team is wary, they are excited for the chance to learn more about their secretive bird.
1. Always Family

**Me: Hello Fanfictioners that probably spend way to much on this website then normal! XD**

**Robin: Nah, that's just you. **

**Me: Whatever! Though, I wanted to say that I wish everyone had a happy new year!**

**Robin: Do you have to finish all of your sentences with an exclamation point? That's so not whelming.**

**Me: Whatever! Just say the disclaimer!**

**Robin: SweetyKinz does not own the show Young Justice. If she did, everything would probably become a disaster, heavy on the dis.**

**Me: Robin!**

**Robin: Whatever! Make sure you review, though. *Muttering about how in the world SweetyKinz convinced him to do this, he flashed the readers a dazzling smile. Then, through clenched teeth,* It would make me _so_ happy.**

* * *

**Mount Justice; Young Justice POV:**

The team was dying of boredom in the cave with no missions to go on. Well, Wally was, everyone else was doing something productive. Robin and Superboy were sparring, Artemis was watching TV, Miss Martian decided to bake cookies, Aqualad was swimming, and Kid Flash sat down on the couch with a bag of potato chips, right next to Artemis.

"Ugh!" Wally complained loudly, "I'm sooo bored! Artie, give me the remote."

"No way, Baywatch," The archer rolled her eyes, "and _don't_ call me Artie."

"Whatever, Artie," Kid Flash replied, crumpling up his finished bag of chips. Before Artemis could punch him in the arm, he ran over to her and stole the remote from her hand, then ran to the other side of the room.

"Hey!" Artemis snapped, standing up and crossing her arms. "Give it back, Kid Idiot!"

"No way." Just to infuriate her, he ran up to her and waved the remote in her face, before running back. Artemis threateningly placed her hand on her bow, planning to use the arrow that contained a net, before a bright light blinded her and filled the room.

"Baywatch," The young hero shouted accusingly, "what did you do?!"

"Oh, so this is my fault?!"

Before she could reply with a witty remark, the light died down, revealing a massive, yellow portal. It seemingly floated in the air and the inside of it had a mixture of both dark and light yellow. It reminded Wally of when you have a cup of milk and you pour in chocolate syrup, when you first start to mix in the syrup it blends with the milk and you could still see milky white mixed in. Although the colors were two shades of yellow and this was a portal.

"What is that?!" The rest of the team filed into the room, attracted by the commotion. They stared at the portal in surprise and felt strangely apprehensive.

"Well, obviously it's a portal," Robin said, typing on his holographic computer to try to get energy readings, "question is, where did it come from?"

"Um, shouldn't we contact the league?" Wally inquired to Kaldur, who was about to agree, when the portal sucked him in.

"Aqualad!" Robin was just about to call Batman when he too was sucked in, along with the rest of the team.

* * *

**Mysterious Theatre; Young Justice POV:**

The portal spit Kaldur'ahm out first, followed by the rest of the team. The portal disappeared as soon as they hit the floor, leaving them in a strange room. Glancing around, they realized that they seemed to be in a room that resembled a movie theatre. Except, this one seemed more like a home theatre that a rich person would have in their house. Traditional movie theatre seats occupied the left area of the room and the right side was filled with sofas and couches. In the right corner there was a snack bar and a popcorn machine, similar to the place you buy candy and popcorn at a real move theatre. Can't forget the TV screen either, which took up the front wall.

"Where are we?" M'gann asked curiously.

"I am not entirely sure," Aqualad answered, "Robin, contact the league."

"Already tried," Robin responded, "the results were disastrous, heavy on the dis."

"Sooo, no service," Kid Flash said, "but at least there's food!"

"Now's hardly the time to worry about that, Baywatch," Artemis snapped, punching him in the arm. "We should be more concerned about finding out were we are."

"Artemis is right, Wally," Megan agreed, "maybe I could phase through the wall and see if I could find anything. I don't see any doors."

"Guys," Conner spoke, "The screen." Everyone glanced up at the screen, which lit up with words.

_Greetings, Junior Justice League! You may be wondering why I brought you here. Well, the answer's simple. You are here to watch videos. Specifically videos about Robin's future. Maybe Kid Flash and Spee— Red Arrow's future too, but you will find out more in time. The Justice League has been informed of your situation and while the way they took it wasn't very pleasant, their opinion doesn't really matter right now. Right now just sit back, relax, and let this sink in! The videos will start shortly._

"Wait," M'gann said, her eyes a little wider then usual. "This person just mentioned Robin's future. Does that mean we're not in it?"

"Of course we are," Artemis replied, "I mean, we're a team, right?" Everyone glanced at each other unsurely, before staring at Robin.

"Come on, guys," Robin said, "get traught. Yeah, we're a team. That means that no matter what happens, we'll always be family." He smiled at them. They smiled back, or in Conner's case, half-smiled.

"Now, lets watch some videos!" He pointed to the screen, which was counting down from five.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

* * *

**And there it is! I know that it's really short, but this is only an intro. Promise! If you have any ideas of videos I could show the team, ones that aren't apart of an episode, then just let me know. Also, let me know if you would like me to show any certain episodes! If i write videos based on your request, I'll make sure to mention you. No worries!**

**~SweetyKinz~**


	2. Go!

**Hi everyone! I just discovered something recently that you probably already now. I going to tell you anyway! If you press the 'Alt' key and any letter or number at the same time, then you type a weird symbol. Then if you press the 'Alt' and 'Shift' key and any number or letter, you get a different symbol then if you're only pressing 'Alt'! **

**Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review! Thanks to the idea of lunardusk, I'm starting the videos off episode 10 of season 5, Go, which is when the Teen Titans become a team. A lot of the episode is gonna be in here because I feel that the team needs most of the back story of how the Titans meet. Read, enjoy, and review! **

* * *

_The video_ started_ off with an orange ship with spikes sticking out the bottom and sides of the circular body. There's a large oval in the middle, and the inside of the oval is red. The camera zoomed in and the scene switched to the inside of the ship. Hanger doors opened, revealing two aliens. The aliens are blue with strange, fish-like fins adorning their forearms. In their hands are strange staffs and black and greenish-gold helmets cover their heads with a hole in the middle, revealing their faces. Their eyes are red and wing like objects stick out of their back. Their torso is the same greenish-gold color as the outline of their helmets and the fins on their arms. The walked down a hall and passed compartments in the walls that contained strange aliens._

"Those are some creepy looking aliens," Wally commented, causing Artemis, who was sitting next to him, to smack him in the head.

"If you've forgotten, some people on this team aren't exactly from this world," she pointed out.

"What?!" He protested. "It's not like I'm calling _them_ creepy." This promptly earned him another slap in the head. Robin, who was sitting near Kid Flash, rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Guys, shut up and watch the video!" Wally crossed his arms and scooted as far away from Artemis as possible, but nonetheless looked back at the screen.

_Angry growling and heavy breathing echoed down the halls. The two aliens entered another room, joining two more standing in front of a door. The growling was coming from behind the metal door, accompanied with banging. _

_"The door will hold?" One of the aliens asked no one in particular, sounding a little worried. _

_"It must," the one across from him answered. The alien next to him spoke up._

_"The alien will be delivered on schedule," he said firmly. "Lord Trogan has commanded it." _

_The camera zoomed onto the door, which is shaking and looks like it's about to come off any second. _

_"And if this thing gets loose?" _

_"Then Zorg help us all," the alien answered the other, his voice sounding a little shaky. _

"Dude," Wally said, "I don't why these lizard-people look so worried. From the sounds of it, there's only one alien in there."

"Do you have any idea how stupid that statement is, Wally?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aliens can be immensely powerful," M'gann added. "Since they seem so worried, this one is most likely pretty strong."

"...Right..." Kid Flash 'reddened' a bit (Apparently, guys don't blush.), sounding sheepish.

"You, of all people, should know that, Baywatch," Artemis rolled her eyes. Wally ignored her and went back to watching the video.

_With an angry screech, whoever is behind the door cracked the glass on the door. Two glaring eyes looked through the broken glass, glowing a ferocious green. The Gordanians backed away from the door. With another screech, the metal broke right off the hinges and the door fell to the floor with a bang. The camera zoomed in on the dark doorway, then all you could see was the angry, glowing eyes. The figure they belonged to stepped into the light, yelling angrily in an unknown language. The alien was a young teenage girl with bright red hair and orange skin. Large metal handcuffs held together her hands and she's wearing strange armor. On her face is a faceplate and a metal pad wrapped around her shoulders. She seemed to grow louder and angrier with each word she yelled. Yelling one last thing, she ran forward and the camera zoomed in on her face. The screen blackened. _

"She escaped!" M'gann exclaimed happily. "Those Gordanians didn't seem very nice."

"I am not certain that it is a good thing, M'gann," Aqaulad warned, "She could prove harmful."

"Look, guys," Robin cut in, pointing at the screen. "Another one!"

_The video started off with showing a city, before zooming in on a man. He was wearing all black with a bag in his hand and he hid in a nearby alley as police cars drove past. He smiled as the police didn't notice him and walked forward. An ominous shadow flew past the wall beside him. _

_"Huh?" he gasped in surprise, taking out a crowbar and cautiously backing up. The camera zoomed in on something outside the alley, which turned out to be a silver projectile that flew to his hand and hit the crowbar, which flew a few feet away and landed with a clang. _

_The thief gasped in surprise. "I don't want trouble, okay?" _

_He turned around as a figure landed in the shadows behind him. All of a sudden, a group of bats swarmed out and passed him and he instinctively covered his face with his hands. _

_"You should have thought about that before you committed the crime," A voice intoned darkly, followed by a figure stepping into the light. The screen blackened. _

"Rob! That's you!" Kid Flash exclaimed, pointing at him. "You have a different outfit."

"You seem so... unhappy," M'gann pointed out quietly, causing everyone to frown.

"Yeah," Wally nodded, "What's up with that?" Robin thought back to his future self on the screen and his eyes widened slightly. He did seem a little... bitter and he couldn't really believe what he saw.

"How should I know?! This is the future we're looking at. Besides, I look about fifteen here. Something disastrous must've happened. Though," he grinned at his team, "it shouldn't be long 'till I get traught!"

This seemed to cheer them up some, though not by much. Megan and Kaldur kept shooting him concerned glances and Kid Flash frowned at the thought of his best friend loosing his cheerful personality. Conner and Artemis didn't want their younger teammate to have to go through something that would cause this dark attitude they had witnessed. The screen lit up with another video, catching their attention.

_A large crater smoking green smoke in front of a pizza place gathered the attention of nearby civilians. The smoke cleared, revealing the alien girl from the first video. She slid down the upturned concrete, yelling something in her language at the people, causing them to back up. One of the civilians holding a camera snapped a picture. The flash caused her to close her eyes and she growled angrily. _

"Well, that was stupid of him," Wally remarked quietly to Robin. Robin snorted and nodded in agreement.

_The alien opened her glowing eyes and swung her cuffed hands dangerously, causing the crowd to run away. She started smashing anything in sight with her cuffs, consisting of a car, signs, and benches. She pulled at her handcuffs uselessly, then glanced at the pillar holding up the balcony of the pizza place. She flew towards it and started banging the cuffs on the pillar. The pillar and balcony shook and the people standing on the balcony screamed. She continued to hit the pillar, which threatened to collapse. She was about to hit the pillar again, which would have broke it, but a birdarang flew and hit her in the face. She growled and regained her footing. Glancing to where it came from, she found Robin standing on a car, his cape covering his body. _

"That's rude, Robin," Kid Flash joked. Robin rolled his eyes and Artemis smacked the speedster in the back of the head.

_Robin got into a fighting stance, his hands forcing the cape open. "Who are you?" He demanded. The alien flew up to him and smashed her hands down on the car, making a crater and forcing Robin to flip out of the way. She continued to attack him and he kept dodging. The pair proceeded to fight in front of an alley, failing to notice the figure watching them. Robin flipped out of the way of another attack, throwing an explosive at his opponent. The camera zoomed in on the face of the figure in the alley, who was wearing a blue cloak. The hood of her cloak covered her head and her eyes were the most noticable in contrast to her face that you could just barely see. The scene switched back to Robin and the redhead, who was standing next to a car._

_Robin's eyes widened and he gasped in surprise. The alien effortlessly picked up a car with one foot and threw into the air, before she used her hands to send the car flying at the teenage hero. Robin ducked as the car flew over his head and there was an explosion when it landed and jammed in the wall of a building._

"Well, she's stronger than she looks," Artemis commented.

"I'd love to see her and Conner in a fight," Wally grinned. Superboy grunted, rolling his eyes a little.

_"Hmm," Robin muttered to himself, seeming to recover from his shock. "Stronger than she looks."_

"Dude," Wally laughed. "You and Artemis think alike! Who knew?"

"Whatever, Baywatch," Artemis said. "Everyone was thinking it, I just chose to comment."

_Robin glanced forward and his eyes widened. The alien smacked him in the face, sending him flying a considerable amount of feet. Robin struggled to lift himself, but flipped out of the way just in time when the redhead left a crater where he was just laying. He pulled out his bo-staff_ _and hit her, sending her flying into a car. The boy wonder held up his staff and it broke into pieces. He stared at it in surprise._

_His opponent had managed to get up and she cracked her neck, "Souta." She flew at him, but was hit by a green ram that transformed into a green boy. He was clad in a purple and black suit with a silver pair of gloves and a belt. Covering the top half of his face was a goofy mask and he saluted at Robin. _

_"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir! How can I help?" His eyes widened when he realized who he was talking to. "Wowzers! You're Robin, aren't you, sir?"_

_"Well you can start by not calling me sir," Robin stated dryly. Beast Boys eyes sparkled and he seemed to be in a small fanboy mode. __"Well, let me just say that it's a real honor to be—"_

_"Beast Boy, was it?" Robin interrupted. _

_"Yes, sir?" _

_Robin simply pointed to the alien, who was picking up a bus. She threw it at them and a teen wearing a gray sweatshirt with the hood up came out of nowhere and caught it. He lifted it over his head, revealing that his right eye was glowing red, and he slammed the bus down. _

_"Yo! Whose here messing up my neighborhood?!"_

_"She started it!" Beast Boy pointed at the alien girl. Said girl slammed her cuffs on the ground with an angry yell, causing the ground to shake and the outer layer of the cuffs to fall off, freeing her hands. Her hands glowed the same color as her eyes and she fired green bolts at the three boys. They proceeded to dodge, Beast Boy yelping as one almost hit him, and the girl eventually fell to the ground, panting with exhaustion. _

"Did anyone notice something here?" Megan asked. "When they were fighting, she mostly used the metal around her hands. I think she was trying to get it off."

"I believe that it proved to become somewhat of a pattern," Kaldur agreed.

"If I was cuffed, I'd want to get them off too," Robin realized. "How did I not notice this?"

_The teenage boys hid behind the bus, panting heavily. "Girl's gonna wreck the whole city," the guy with the sweatshirt said. _

_"I won't let her," Robin said firmly. "I won't lose this fight." His fist met his palm, then the three boys proceeded to run out from behind the bus. A black raven outlined with a white glow blocked their path. _

"Where the heck did that come from?" Artemis asked, her surprise mirroring her team's.

"I think were about to find out," Conner stated, nodding towards the screen.

_"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." The same girl who was watching Robin and the alien fight appeared from behind the three heroes. They glanced at her and the raven disappeared. Robin glanced at the alien, whose hands were smoking. _

_"Stand down," he commanded._

"It's been years and you're still bossy, Rob," Wally joked.

"I am _not _bossy!" Came the indignant reply.

_"What? Do you think you're the boss or somethin'?" _

_"Just give me a chance," Robin responded. He walked towards the alien and she was panting, but stood up and threateningly held out her glowing hands._

"Be careful, Robin!" Megan gasped worriedly.

"I'm always careful, M'gann," Robin grinned at her cheekily, causing Wally to snort. M'gann nodded slightly, but still looked very concerned.

_The girl said something in her language and Robin held out his hands in a calming gesture. "Easy. My name is Robin and I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help." He proceeded to reach into his utility belt and pull out his lock picking thing. He smiled at her and grabbed her hands. Her eyes stopped glowing and her cuffs fell to the floor with a clang. _

"Why the heck do you know how to pick the lock of alien cuffs?" Artemis asked, sounding slightly incredulous.

"This is _Rob_ we're talking about," Wally interjected. "He's, like, prepared for everything."

"Good point."

_"There," Robin sounded satisfied as she rubbed her wrists, "now maybe we can be—" The girl interrupted him by grabbing his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips. Robin's eyes widened in surprise. The girl's eyes glowed brightly and she pushed Robin to ground. _

_"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone." She flew away with a small smile. The screen went dark. _

It was deathly silent for a moment. Then, Artemis and Kid Flash burst out laughing. M'gann, Aqualad, and Conner all smiled, thoroughly amused. Robin's cheeks turned bright red and he sunk as low as he could into his seat.

"Looks like you finally get a girlfriend," Wally sent Robin a teasing smile, snickering into his hand.

"That's so not astrous," Robin managed to get out in his embarrassment.

"I think it's sweet!" Megan smiled widely. "Future you and her look so adorable together!" Artemis smirked and nodded in agreement to Megan.

"I do not think that 'adorable' is a term that I would use," Aqualad said, thinking back to what happened right after the kiss.

"Whatever," Robin mumbled, desperately thinking of a way to change the subject. "Another video's on."

"Don't think you can distract us tha—" Wally was interrupted by Superboy.

"He's not lying." Everyone rolled their eyes, ignoring Wally's indignant "I knew that!"

_Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin stood on the island, looking out at the view of the city. _

_"That's quite a view," Raven said quietly. Her hood was down, revealing her purple hair and the chakra on her forehead. _

_"Somebody outa build a house out here," Cyborg agreed. _

_"Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach," Beast Boy joked, elbowing Raven. Raven laughed quietly. "You know, you're kind of funny." _

_"You think I'm funny?" Beast Boy asked in amazement, his eyes shining. "Dude! I know some jokes!" Raven sweatdropped and stared the changeling in horror, her eyebrow twitching._

_"Please," a voice spoke out from behind them and Starfire stepped into view. "I look nice?" Her head covering had been removed, allowing everyone to see her bangs and small eyebrows. She had on a purple half-shirt with a silver collar, a purple skirt with a silver belt, purple knee-high boots with silver cuffs, and silver arm bands and forearm gloves._

_Robin stepped forward and smiled at her. "I still don't know your name." _

"You didn't answer her question," Artemis pointed out. Robin just shrugged in reply.

_"In your language, it would be Starfire." _

_"Welcome to Earth, Starfire."_

_"I thank you all for your bravery and help," Starfire smiled at them, "and I wish to ask permission to remain here, where the people are most strange, but also most kind." Starfire and Robin both blushed and glanced away.  
_

Robin glared at most of his team, mostly Wally, silently daring them to say anything. He was, however, blushing a little himself, in turn causing Artemis and Kid Flash to smirk.

_"You don't need our permission," Raven smiled lightly. "But if you want our friendship, you've got it." Robin grinned. _

_"I guess we could all use some new friends," Cyborg said. _

_"Besides," Beast Boy said, "we kind of made a good team." _

_"I thought we might want to keep in touch. So, Cyborg and I designed these." Robin dug through his utility belt and pulled out three yellow, round communicators._

_"Made them out of my own circuits," Cyborg informed them. The camera zoomed in on Robin's smirking face. _

_"When there's trouble, you know who to call." _

"That should be, like, a catch phrase." Wally remarked. "It has a certain ring to it."

"Oh, it does!" Megan agreed, grinning.

"But, apparently bird boy here gets a new team," Artemis said.

"And a girl," Wally added.

"He probably couldn't hook in Zatana," Artemis smirked.

"I'm right here you know!" Robin exclaimed. Artemis gazed at him with a raised eyebrow. "Your point?"

"Stop teasing him," Megan chastised the two, though she was fighting a smile of amusement herself.

"I am particularly interested in your future teammates," Aqualad said, bringing a whole new round of conversation up.

"They seem very nice!" M'gann smiled.

"The goth one reminds me of Superboy," Wally joked, eating a candy bar that no one noticed he had.

"I'm not goth," Conner stated simply. Wally glanced at him. "I meant she's all mysterious and dark and— you know what?!" He looked like he just came to a big revelation. "She's like Robin."

"What are you trying to say?" Robin raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at his best friend, who opened his mouth to respond.

"You should seriously stop talking, Baywatch." Artemis smirked at him. "You're only gonna make it worse." Wally closed his mouth and opened another candy bar.

"He actually listened!" Robin said, half in disbelief and half in amusement. "The end is coming! The end is coming!"

"Oh, Ha Ha," Kid Flash threw his crumpled up candy wrapper at Robin's head, but the younger hero caught it. Robin did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at Wally while the rest of the team watched in amusement.

"There is another video on screen," Kaldur said, catching their attention.

"Oh, cool!" Everyone eagerly watched as the screen lit up, wondering what the video was gonna be about.

* * *

**So, this chapter was dedicated to how the Titans became a team. As for what the next video is gonna be about, I'll give you a hint: Kcid Nosyarg **

**Make sure to review! I update faster if people review! **


	3. Larry!

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait! School was keeping me really busy. But, now the wait's over, so when you finish reading this chapter, you could wait for the next one all over again! **

**At first I wasn't sure I should put in Larry, but randomkitty101 suggested I put him in, so I thought 'Why not?'. Thanks for leaving a review, everyone! Anyways, enjoy the chapter and Review!**

* * *

_The screen lit up, showing the Ops Center of Titans Tower. Robin sat on the couch, his forearm in a white cast. Raven placed a glowing hand over his broken arm. _

_"I've reduced the injury to a minor fracture," she said in her usual monotone, "but you're still gonna need that cast for a few weeks."_

_"Ugh! I don't believe this!" Robin growled, his uninjured hand gripping his cast. "How could I make such a stupid mistake?!" _

"What did you do? Fall off a building?" Wally joked, but the smile was wiped from his face when he felt pain blossom in the back of his head. "Stop hitting me, woman!"

"Stop being stupid, Baywatch," Artemis retorted, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I know what it is," Wally said, looking at the archer with mock realization. "It's your time of the month, isn't it? 'Cuz you—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Kid Mouth!" Artemis shrieked, while Wally snickered behind his hand. He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

"Shut up, guys!" Robin yelled, staring at the pair in irritation. Wally closed his mouth and Artemis silently fumed in her seat, but they both looked back at the screen.

_"Please, no more Robin yelling at Robin." Starfire said, looking at Robin in concern. _

_"Yeah, man," Cyborg added. "Stop kicking yourself. Accidents happen," he shrugged. _

_"Not to me they don't," Robin replied moodily._

Several people snorted at that.

_"Dude! I know just how to cheer you up," Beast Boy stated with a bright smile, a light bulb appearing over his head suddenly. He dived over the couch next to Robin, pulling out a black marker. "We all have to sign your—" he stopped talking at Robin's glare, backing away from him warily. "Or not..."_

"Aw, Robin, you scared the poor boy!" Megan frowned at Robin disapprovingly.

"That didn't happen yet though!" He defended himself. M'gann just shook her head and looked back at the screen, while Wally was silently laughed behind his hand.

"Shut up, KF," Robin scowled at Wally.

"I didn't say anything," Wally smirked. Robin rolled his eyes and didn't reply.

_"Look, guys," Robin started, standing up and walking forward. "Thanks for the concern, but—" He was cut off by various yells of "NO!" from his team and they tackled him, forcing him back on the couch. _

_"You are in no condition to continue pursuing the Johnny Rancid," Starfire stated. _

_"I know," Robin replied simply. "I was just reaching for the remote."_

"Tough love brought to a whole new level," Artemis remarked. Wally laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I'll say," Conner snorted.

"I'm just glad that Robin still has friends that care about him," Megan smiled happily and everyone looked at Robin when he spoke. "Why wouldn't I? I'm freakin' awesome!"

"Freaking annoying, that's what you are," Artemis smirked teasingly.

"I am not annoying!" He replied indignantly.

"Quiet down so we may watch the video," Kaldur said, trying the stop a potential argument. Everyone listened and went back to watching the screen.

_"You mean..." Beast Boy started. _

_"You're not gonna get all crazy determined..." Cyborg continued. _

_"And insist that you are fine when you clearly are not..." Starfire said._

_"And yell at us for trying to make you stay home?" Raven finished as Robin stood and walked over to the TV remote. _

_"You guys can handle Rancid without me," Robin smiled, waving the remote. "With this on my arm—" He motioned to the cast, "—I'll probably just mess up again anyway." He shrugged. "Go, take him down. I'll be just fine on my—" Robin suddenly gave a strangled gasp, the remote clattering to the floor. His team all stood up in alarm, voicing different questions and shouts. _

_"Ah!" Robin started moving, his body jerking at awkward angles. His eyes grew wide and he grabbed his head in his hands. "Eugh!" A large lump grew on his forehead that shot out and landed on the table in a mass of flesh. It bounced up and took the shape of a very small boy._

"WHAT THE HECK?!" The team looked at the screen with wide eyes, Robin subconsciously rubbing his forehead.

"Dude! What just happened?!" Wally choked on his candy bar and Artemis and Kaldur hit him on the back as he got over his coughing fit.

"Why did— Wha— Huh?" Robin dumbly stared at the screen, wondering why the heck a PERSON, of all things, came out of his head!

"Maybe we shall get answers when we continue to watch?" Kaldur said meekly, for once looking really surprised.

"Yeah, maybe..."

_"Yay!" His outfit matched Robin's exactly, except his R was lowercase. He cheered, bouncing on the table once like a ball. "I made it! Robin! Hi!" He grinned widely. The Titans stared at him in shock, Starfire covering her eyes. "Didn't see that coming," Raven stated, her face blank. Starfire uncovered her eyes._

"No kidding," Artemis snorted.

_"Who are you?" Robin asked, his eyes wide. _

_"I'm... uh," The little Robin smiled suddenly, "I'm you!"_

_The screen switched to a screen with two blue DNA pictures overlapping one another, showing that they were exactly the same. Two red boxes blinked in the left and right corners, reading 'Match'._

_"DNA's identical," Cyborg said, and the screen zoomed out, showing the Titans. "Little dude was right. He really is you."_

This served to confuse the team even more as they silently watched the screen.

_"We're DNA buddies! YAY!" The little Robin yelled joyfully, bouncing across the floor in front of the team. "Whoohoohoo! AHHAH!" He yelled, running around. _

_"You've got to be kidding!" Robin stated, staring as little Robin ran to the cupboards and started throwing things out. Little Robin proceeded to run to the door and open and close it, yelling, "Open! Close! Open! Close!" Beast Boy walked forward into the kitchen, glancing at the mess. _

_"Hey! You're making a mess!" Little Robin yelled and leapt across the room to the couch, taking a bite out of it and spitting it out._

"...Did he just?..."

"Yup."

"...Weird..."

"Totally not astrous..."

_"Ha ha!" He yelled, running away. Raven examined the bite on the couch when little Robin sailed by on a flying book. _

_"The book of Azar is not a toy," She snapped irritably. The camera switched back to Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire. Cyborg stared at the scene blankly and Starfire giggled and happily clasped her hands together. _

_"Well, if someone was trying to clone me," Robin frowned thoughtfully, "they didn't do a very good job." _

_"No, not a clone," The little Robin suddenly flew in front of Robin, spitting while he talked and causing Robin to cringe away. "I'm you! Another you, from another universe!" He raised his finger and the tip glowed a bright yellow. "Look!" Little Robin got on a bicycle and rode down a platform that appeared. "All the way from dimension 498, Robin's double, DNA buddy, and NUMBER ONE FAN!" He rode by pictures of Robin and pointed to them to emphasize his point._

"Things are starting to kinda' click together..." Artemis mumbled.

"...Kinda'..." Wally added.

_"Nosyarg Kcid!" A spotlight shone on him and his name circled by in big, white letters. His name flipped, revealing his name as 'Dick Grayson' backwards._

"His name is Dick Grayson backwards? That's weird. I know a Dick Grayson that goes to my school..." Artemis commented thoughtfully, not noticing Robin nervously sinking into his seat.

_"Welcome to our universe small, amusing doppelgänger!" Starfire exclaimed suddenly, walking forward with a big smile and engulfing little Robin in a big hug. He melted out of her arms and into a puddle on the floor, floating hearts flying off him._

"Look's like you have some competition," Wally said in a sing-song voice.

"With myself?" Robin scoffed. "Please."

"Oh, so you admit that you like her?"

"I never said that!" Robin yelled, blushing.

"But you implied it," Wally grinned, laughing at his friend's misfortune.

"Shut up, Wally," Robin mumbled, blushing an even brighter red. Wally smirked, but otherwise complied with his wish.

_The screen switched to Starfire, who was grinning with her hands on her hips, and Beast Boy. __"Yeah, nice to meet you," Beast Boy said, "Nosy— Nuzzy— Uh," he chuckled nervously, "maybe we should just call you Larry."_

_"My name is Larry now! YAY!" Larry brought his glowing finger to his shirt and changed the 'r' to 'L'. "Larry! Larry! Larry! Larry!" Larry ran around the room yelling that, before stopping at Beast Boy. _

_"Hey, Larry! Hi! How ya doing, Larry? Larry!" He yelled, then popped over to Starfire, wearing a French outfit and beret. "Larry!" He said in a French accent, grabbing Starfire's hand and placing kisses on it. He ran over to Raven, popping through her cloak and causing her to lift her arms. He popped out of parts in Cyborg's body and twirled around in a circle._

"..."

"...What the—"

"...Don't even comment. I have a feeling that thing's are just gonna get weirder from here..."

_"Yeah..." Cyborg spoke hesitantly, "um— How do you do all that stuff you did?" Larry held out his glowing finger proudly. _

_"Magic finger. Bends the rules of reality." Different items spun out his hand and stopped at a red crayon. Larry took out a blue set of papers and wrote something on it. He held it up to the screen, revealing a comic cover reading 'Adventure Comics'. The page flipped and Larry appeared on the comic. "See, Robin's universe is here and Larry's is here." He pointed to a universe and ran across the page, pointing to another area. "And I bend the rules so I could watch my hero Robin beat the bad guys all the time! But when he got hurt, I knew Larry could help! So, I decided to pop over, but I goofed and popped over inside your noggin!" He shrugged. "Oops!"_

"That explains a lot." Megan said, looking a little amused.

"Right..." Robin replied, looking at the screen with a freaked-out expression.

_"Yeah, oops," Robin said dryly. _

_"Alternate dimensions!? Bending realities?!" Beast Boy groaned and threw his head back. "All this science is hurting my brain!" Larry opened his head and slapped a band-aid over his brain. "Huh? Uh? Ahhh..." The changeling sighed in content. _

"Not even gonna say anything..."

"You just did."

"...Shut up, Baywatch."

_"See? Larry's here to help!" Larry exclaimed, flying over to Robin. "Now watch me fix up that arm!" Larry turned Robin's arm into a hockey stick and Robin stared at it in surprise that quickly changed to irritation. The alarm went off, bathing the room in red light._

_"Johnny Rancid, Downtown!" Cyborg reported from the computer. Robin glanced at his arm. "Just go." He sighed in what sounded like defeat. __The scene switched to Robin and Larry. Robin was sitting on the couch, remote in hand, and Larry floated beside him, his magic finger right next to Robin's broken arm._

_"Oops," Larry was attempting to fix Robin's arm, though he only ended up turning it into an accordion. Larry tried again, this time turning it into a candy cane, then a trunk of an elephant, a fish, a chainsaw, and a lobster claw, before turning it back into an arm, saying, "Oops," for every mistake. However, the arm still was still clad in a cast. _

_"YAY!" Larry cheered. "'K, this time I'm gonna fix it up juuuust right." He about to try again when Robin spoke. _

_"Let's just let it heal on its own." _

_"Hey," Larry said, "wanna check in on the team on your communicator?" _

_"They're fine." _

_"Ooh! I bet you wanna monitor the mission by computer!" _

_"Not really."_

_"Oh, then don't you wanna patch up your R-Cycle?" _

_"No thanks." _

_"Wanna work out?" _

_"No."_

_"Clean your utility belt?" _

_"No."_

_"alphabetize your crime files?" A file cabinet appeared and files poured out the drawers, showering Robin in files. "Polish your boomerangs?" This time it was birdarangs that cascaded over Robin, then his cape flew over his head when Larry asked, "Iron your cape?" _

_"No! No! No!" Robin snapped, standing up and causing everything to fall to the floor. Larry stared at him for a few seconds, before he smiled widely and pushed his magic finger into Robin's face. _

_"Just let me fix your arm!" He whined. "Pleeeaaase! You'll feel all—"_

_"No!" They fell back onto the couch and Robin tried using his boot to push Larry away from him. _

_"Cut it out! Get that thing away from me!" They started to wrestle and they flew behind the couch._

_"Let me help!" Larry kept yelling, while Robin kept telling him, "Leave me alone!" The dust cloud that formed while they were fighting dispersed and Larry flew away from Robin and hit the ground with an, "Umph!" The ground beneath Larry's head formed glowing white cracks and Larry lifted his head and glanced at his fizzing, weirdly bended finger. The cracks in the ground started spreading up the furniture and walls._

"Robin!" Megan gasped. "You broke his finger!"

"It might just be sprained..." Robin said meekly.

"Sprained? Did you see the angles his finger bended in?"

"Not helping, Wally."

_"Oops." This time it was Robin who said it as he glanced at everything in shock. _

_"Big oops," Larry stated, still staring at his finger. The scene switched to outside the tower and showed the city, which looked like it was drawn by a child._

_The camera zoomed to Starfire, who was staring at everything in wonder, and Cyborg. __"Uh— Why does the entire world look like it belongs on my grandma's fridge?" The camera zoomed out and showed an old lady version of Cyborg, wearing an aqua blue apron. A fridge was next to her and held various drawings, including the city._

_The camera switched back to the city. Raven stood, glancing down as sunflowers with faces marched by her. _

_"This is bad." _

_All of the sudden Beast Boy ran by, his screeches muffled seeing as he had no mouth. He ran to Raven and tried to yell something, gesturing to where his mouth should be. _

_"Ok," Raven said, "so it's not all bad." A rain cloud appeared over Beast Boy's head and he snatched Raven's mouth and put it on his face. _

_"Somebody pleeeaaasee tell me what's going on!" He yelled in Raven's voice, though it didn't have the monotone that Raven usually spoke in._

"This is probably one of the weirdest things I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of weird things..."

"For once, I agree with Baywatch over there."

_Raven tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder and pointed up. Larry and Robin were falling out of the sky, right on top of them. They yelled as they grew closer to the ground. Raven stepped out of the way and Beast Boy tried to, but Robin ended up landing on him. _

_"We're still alive! YAY!" Larry yelled, his spit hitting Robin in the face. Robin wiped it off with his arm. _

_"Robin!" Starfire yelled. Robin looked at the rest of his team. "What happened?" Cyborg asked. _

_"Yeah. What happened?" Robin asked, though the question was directed at Larry. Everyone looked at Larry for an answer. _

_"Remember how I could bend reality? Well, when you pushed me, we kinda... broke it." _

_"You broke reality?!" Robin asked incredulously._

"He broke it? From what I recall, you pushed him..."

"WALLY!" Several voices yelled.

"Sorry."

_"We did! Together!" Robin suddenly grabbed Larry by his shirt and brought him up to his face. _

_"Fix it! Now!" _

_"Can't," Larry chuckled nervously, holding up his broken finger. "Magic finger's broke, too." He smiled sheepishly. Robin brought Larry over to Raven and held him out to her by holding the back of his cape. _

_"Raven, fix his finger!" He commanded. Raven looked around and glanced at Cyborg, then snatched his mouth. _

_"Not a good idea," she stated in Cyborg's voice. "Mixing my powers with his—" a thought bubble appeared, showing a picture of Raven + Larry, "could destroy the dimensional boundaries—" the thought bubble added = a picture of an explosion, "and nullify all existence." The picture of Raven and Larry ran out the bubble and it poofed away. _

_"Who cares?!" Beast Boy yelled. "I just want my mouth back!" _

_"No problem! No problem," Larry said, appearing between them. "If anybody can fix reality, it's my hero Robin!" He flew up to Robin and cuddled against him._

"He sure holds Robin in high regard," Artemis commented.

_"What makes you think I could fix it?!" Robin yelled, trying to pull Larry off him. "I don't even understand how we broke it!" Cyborg snatched Starfire's mouth._

_"Well somebody's gotta clean up this mess, c'mon y'all." Everyone snatched back their mouth except for poor Beast Boy, who had no idea where his was._

_"We're heading for Titans Tower!" Cyborg declared. Everyone ran away, except for Starfire, Robin, and Larry. _

_"Robin, you are feeling okay?" Starfire looked at him in concern, placing a hand on his shoulder. _

_"The universe is falling apart because I made another stupid mistake," He responded bitterly. "How would you feel?"_

_"Hey, DNA buddy, look!" Larry yelled. "Now we're cast buddies too!" He held up his bandaged finger and tapped it against Robin's cast. _

_"Yay," Robin said dryly, holding up his finger and waving it unenthusiastically. The scene switched to all the Titans standing near some civilians who were running away like their life depended on it. Well, it just might have, considering they were being chased by a giant brown thing! It looked a little like Domo, but differently colored and with big teeth. _

_The Titans stared at it with their mouths hanging open. You know, except for Beast Boy. Beast Boy started tried to yell, looking at something down the street. It was Titans Tower with the giant light shooting out the top. _

_"YAY!" Larry yelled. "I bet ya that Robin's already got a super smart plan—" Larry poked his head through Robin's ear, his head appearing behind his mask, "on what to do when we get there!" Now almost all of his body was in Robin's head, his lower body sticking out of Robin's ear. _

_"I just hope we get there before we all go completely insane," Robin frowned and grabbed Larry's legs, pulling him out of his head._

"I am so not whelmed right now," Robin said, rubbing his ear.

_"Ditto," Raven agreed. Her hair was styled like Frankenstein's bride. (I'm not even sure she had enough hair for that...) _

_"Do not dispare," Starfire said, "our goal is in sight—" white wings sprouted out of her head, "the journey cannot last much longer." Her head flew off, disconnecting from her body. Starfire started to jump, trying to catch her flying head._

"I don't think I should be surprised by that, but I'm totally weirded out," Artemis said, earning nods of agreement from her team.

_"Mmmph!" Beast Boy's muffled shout caught their attention. Down the corner, people ran away from a giant green, fire-breathing dragon. The Titans stared at it in shock, their mouths hanging open—again, except for Beast Boy—again. Also, Starfire apparently managed to catch her head and she held it above her neck. __"Actually, this could take a while," Cyborg remarked. Now started the beginning of the weirdest journey ever._

_A catchy tune started playing. The Titans and the dragon looked like cut-outs and they began running. The scene switched and they were 'normal' looking again. Starfire and Raven were flying, Starfire holding her head so it wouldn't fly away. While they were running down the poorly draw streets, Beast Boy saw a pole and hid behind it. _

_The dragon passed by and he 'sighed' in relief. All of a sudden, he gave a pained, muffled shout. He rubbed his butt and looked at the pole, where he found his mouth chewing on a piece of fabric it bit off. Beast Boy reached to get his mouth, but it ran off. The pole that is._

"His mouth is on a pole..." (Artemis)

"The pole has legs..." (Wally)

"..." (Superboy)

"...I don't even know what to say to that..." (Robin)

"Poor Beast Boy! I hope he catches his mouth!" (M'gann)

"Do they not have an organized plan?" (Kaldur)

_He chased after the pole that sprouted legs and the rest of the Titans ran in the opposite direction as him, followed by the dragon. The Titans hid under a bridge and the dragon roared as it passed by them completely._

_"YAY!" Larry yelled, apparently attracting cats to them. Oh, and the dragon. The pole with Beast Boy's mouth on it ran by, followed by the changeling himself. The dragon ripped off the top of the bridge, scaring the cats away. _

_Different rectangles, each holding a close up of the Titans and the Titans themselves ran across the screen, the dragon following. Beast Boy appeared in the middle of the screen, glancing around. He spotted the pole in the corner and chased after it. The screen returned to the 'normal' portrayal of the Titans in the weirdly drawn city, Beast Boy chasing his mouth and the Titans running away from the dragon behind him. Then the Titans ran in front of Beast Boy, right in front of the screen, and when they passed, Beast Boy and the pole stopped running. That's when the dragon's foot came crashing down right onto the pole and when it lifted its foot, the spot was empty. _

_The green changeling glanced down in alarm. A puddle of water was sinking into the hole on the sidewalk, though what is alarming might just have to do with the fact that his mouth was in the puddle, sinking into the hole with the water. Beast Boy attempted to grab it, but he was too late. The Titans ran past behind him as the changeling stared at the hole in despair. Cyborg's hand reached out and grabbed him just as the dragon's foot came crashing down in the spot he just occupied._

"He lost his mouth," Artemis said in amusement, before adding thoughtfully, "I didn't think I would ever say something like that."

_The teenage heroes made it to the bay and jumped in a boat that was just conveniently sitting there. The dragon was left on the shore as they floated away. A green bottle floated in the water by Beast Boy, who stared at it. A shark fin could be seen above the water. All of a sudden the boat sunk, water sprouting out of it. The camera showed them in the water, floating in bubbles. Starfire lost her head again, which had its own bubble. A whale swam by and swallowed all of them._

"That's gross!" Wally said, wrinkling his nose.

_Cyborg popped out of the water inside the whale's body first, a light coming out of his shoulder. Starfire's head, which was still in the bubble, flew up, Larry on top of it. On the outside, the whale started bubbling and then burped them out. The camera showed Titans Tower and the team all exited the water, walking up the pathway to their home. _

_"Yay! We made it! Now Robin can save the universe!" Robin looked at Larry in irritation. Beast Boy glanced around, then he glanced at the floor in surprise. On a rock was his mouth. He picked it up and placed it on his face. _

_"Beast Boy, wonderful!" Starfire yelled joyously, her hands holding her head and popping it back on her neck. "You have recaptured your mouth!"_

_"Yeah, but I think he put it on backwards," Raven, who had a fish in her hair, said dryly._

"Can't he take it back off and turn it around?" Wally asked, remembering when they seriously took each other's mouth. Robin shrugged and Megan replied, "I don't know. This video's a little confusing."

"That's an understament," Artemis snorted.

_"Gniyas m'I tahw dnatsrednu t'nac I! Pleh!," Beast Boy yelled frantically, his arms flailing at his side. The screen had subtitles on the bottom, reading 'Help! I can't understand what I'm saying!'. _

_The heroes went up to the entrance and Cyborg placed his hand on the scanner, which beeped. Then the door blew them a raspberry._

"..."

"I kind of expected that," Robin commented.

_"I knew something like that was gonna happen," Cyborg said, him and the others looking at the door weirdly. They flew up to the roof, Raven and Starfire carrying Robin and Cyborg. Beast Boy stared at the beam of light shooting from the ceiling. _

_"Sruoh rof taht ta erats dluoc I, edud," Beast Boy said, the subtitles reading, 'Dude, I could stare at that for hours.' Raven fixed her hair in the background, first taking the shape of a bird, then the Leaning Tower of Pisa, before taking on her normal style. _

_"So, how do we close it?" Cyborg asked. _

_"You don't," Johnny Rancid said, appearing out of no where. "What ever this thing is, it controls the city, and the city belongs to Johnny Rancid!" He yelled, running right into the light._

"So, this is the Johnny we heard about in the beginning," Artemis realized.

"The one who broke Robin's arm?" M'gann asked, frowning.

"I guess so." The archer shrugged.

_"NO!" Robin yelled, reaching forward. He was too late and the light turned from bright blue and white, to blood-red fire. _

_"Bird boy!" He yelled, stepping out of the light. "Ready for me to clip your other wing?" His hair turned blood-red, along with his eyes. He looked completely different, yet the same at the same time. (If that makes any sense...)_

"Is it just me, or does he seem like he has a strange fixation on Robin?"

"Ugh," Robin said, looking slightly grossed out. "Don't even say that, Artemis." Artemis just shrugged.

_The whole city went from looking like an 'innocent' drawing, to an evil, dark and gothic city. _

_"Cool," Raven said, causing everyone to stare at her weirdly. "Uh— I mean, oops."_

_"Your city is mine," Johnny said, walking forward. "Your reality is mine! AHHAHAHAHAHA!" He took out a silver projectile that fired a red beam, heading straight for Robin. Cyborg pushed him out of the way in time. _

_"Titans GO!" Cyborg yelled. Johnny materialized his red and black bike out of no where and he flew off. _

_"C'mon, Bird boy! Let's see if you can fly!" _

"See?! He's like, only talking to you."

"Whatever..."

___Cyborg's hand shot out and grabbed onto the bike. "_Whoah!" He yelled. Johnny hit the wire Cyborg was hanging onto with a red beam, sending him into the water below. Starfire started to shoot starbolts at him, but he dodged all of them. Beast Boy, as a pterodactyl, flew beside Johnny. Johnny spit in his face, causing him to fall into the water.

"That's disgusting," Robin commented.

_"Eigool dicnar! Kcuy!" Beast Boy yelled, the subtitles reading 'Yuck! Rancid loogie!'. Starfire attempted to shoot Johnny out of the sky with her starbolts, but Johnny took out his silver projectile (Does anyone know what they're called?) and aimed it at the sky. The red beams shot out and made an opening in the clouds. Similar beams came out the sky and grabbed the Tamaranian and lifted her above the clouds that began to close again. Johnny smirked, but it was wiped from his face when he glanced forward and saw Raven. _

_"You want dark?" The half-demon asked darkly. "I'll give you dark. Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She shot a beam of magic at the villain, who returned it with his own beam. They intercepted, fighting for power. Johnny kept driving, pushing Raven back as she struggled to hold up her energy. The beams suddenly exploded, pushing Raven into the ocean. Johnny Rancid cackled and drove off. _

_Raven tried to fly out of the water, but it held her like glue. Meanwhile, Robin and Larry looked out at the city._

_"Titans go! Titans go! Robin has to beat the bad guy!" Larry yelled enthusiastically. _

_"I can't," Robin said simply._

"Is the Boy Wonder giving up?" Wally gasped dramatically.

"Well, what could I get done with a cast on my arm?" Wally shrugged in reply.

_"But why can't you? You're Robin!" _

_"Don't you get it?!" Robin yelled angrily, holding up his cast. "Look at me! I'll just mess it up again!" _

_"So?" Larry responded, "I mess up all the time, but I still try. That's how come you're my hero Robin, 'cuz no matter what, you always try." Robin stared at Larry's smiling face for a few seconds, before he smiled at him._

"Nice pep talk," Artemis smirked.

"You know you're talking to a screen?" Wally raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was referring to— Nevermind," Artemis scowled.

_The scene switched to Johnny Rancid, who was destroying everything and laughing. "Ha! Yeah! Got'cha! Take that! AHHAHAHAH!" All of a sudden someone shot a beam at him. "Whoah!" Johnny yelled, turning his bike around and gaping in surprise. It was Robin and Larry, riding a flying R-Cycle. _

_"Larry fixed the bike!" Larry cheered. Johnny gaped at them, drooling a little, before shaking his head._

_"Yeah!" His faced turned red as he yelled. "And it's the stupidest thing I've ever seen!" _

_"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Robin asked._

"Ha! Good one!" Wally gave Robin a high-five.

_Johnny twirled his bike around, heading straight for the R-Cycle at full speed. Robin only yawned, Larry looking bored at his side, enraging the psycho further. He growled and sped up. Larry laughed and Robin smirked at him. Johnny growled a feral growl and drove right through the air where the R-Cycle was. The bike had flown up to dodge it. _

_Johnny spun his bike around and Robin flew his back down. Larry flipped, suddenly wearing clothes that a bull tamer would wear. He held out a red cloth and Johnny blew air out of his nose like a bull and charged. They flew up at the last minute, Larry yelling, "OHLEH!" (I don't think I spelled that right...) _

_With a zap, Larry's clothes were back to normal. He cringed away from a blast Johnny shot at them. He kept shooting and Robin flew forward, trying to dodge. He glanced back and threw a birdarang at Johnny, but he dodged._

_"Ha! You missed!" He yelled, not noticing the birdarang flying back around._

"Spoke to soon," Robin smirked.

_ It hit his silver thing, sending it flying. "Huh?" He stared at his empty hand in surprise. Johnny clenched his teeth and flew faster so that he was now side by side with the R-Cycle. He banked hard to the left, hitting the bike, but then a building separated them. When the building passed, Larry yelled as Robin banked to the right and slammed into Rancid's bike. The wheels started sparking, but another building blocked their path. They separated to avoid it, then slammed into each other again._

"That looks so dangerous! Be careful, Robin!" M'gann said worriedly.

"You know, if I fall off —which I won't— I always have a grappling hook." Robin tried to reassure her, but it didn't really help.

_Johnny's hand glowed red and reached out to hit Robin. Larry's finger glowed yellow and he covered Johnny's hair into flowers, distracting him as he reached back to wipe them off. Robin gave a yell and kicked the villain in the face. His bike flew back and Robin flew forward. Rancid managed to gain back control and he chased after Robin._

_"You can't beat me! You're just a stupid, little kid!" He yelled, causing Robin to clench his teeth. Robin shot his grappling hook at a nearby beam and he circled around and kicked Johnny from behind. Larry yelled and hit him with a beam of energy from the front, sending him crashing to the ground. Robin and Larry got back into the flying R-Cycle, flying down to where Johnny lay in a crater. _

_"So, Johnny, what's it like to have your butt kicked by a stupid, little kid?" Johnny only groaned in response, collapsing on his back. The camera zoomed out to the whole city and Larry's hand, which was giant now, and his magic, glowing finger rose up, turning the city back to normal. It showed the Teen Titans, who stood on the roof of Titans Tower. Cyborg sighed in content. _

_"Ahhh, back to reality." _

_"Everything looks so joyous and wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed happily._

_"Yeah," Raven agreed. "Any chance we can change it back?"_

_"See, Robin?!" Larry yelled cheerfully. "We fixed everything! Yay!"_

_"Olleh!" Beast Boy yelled. "Uoy ot dexif dnuos I od?" The changeling looked irritated, the subtitles reading 'Hello! Do I sound fixed to you?' _

_"That'll just wear off." Larry answered, spinning around. "Sooner or later."_

_"Thanks, Larry," Robin smiled, "but before you head back home, how 'bout fixing my arm?"_

"And the last stage of acceptance," Wally remarked.

_"Another chance?! Really?!" Larry asked excitedly, bouncing up and down. "Even though I might mess up?" _

_"Just give it your best shot," Robin responded. _

_"AHAH! WHEEW!" Larry shot a beam of golden light at Robin's arm. Robin looked down at his cast as it glowed yellow, then faded. _

_"It's perfect!" He said enthusiastically. "Larry, you did it!" _

_He then noticed where he was and looked around in confusion. "Um... Larry?" He stood up and the camera zoomed out. "Larry?"_

_"Oops," Larry's voice echoed around the white void that Robin found himself standing in. The screen went black._

"Oh my gosh, that was so weird!" Artemis laughed, then added, "And hilarious!"

"I seems that you are going to encounter... interesting adventures," Kaldur raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"A total understatement!" Wally snickered, "Did you see the city?"

"At least it all worked out in the end," M'gann said, smiling happily.

"That's not exactly how I would put it," Robin said, remembering the very end when he was in that weird white place.

"I do remember you saying something about not being able to get stuff done with a cast. Apparently, you can get a whole lot done." Wally pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. I kicked that dude's butt. That was totally astrous!"

"There's another video coming on," Superboy pointed out, catching their attention. They looked at the screen, which was indeed lighting up.

_The camera zoomed in on Cyborg, who was standing in front of a BBQ grill in the park. _

_"Mhmh, would ya' look at that. A little sunshine, a little breeze, only one thing could make this day better." He leaned down and opened the grill and picked up a plate of ribs off of it. "Four and a half pounds of baby back ribs!" _

_He walked over to their picnic table where Robin was eating a burger and Starfire was drinking something out of a yellow container. "Man, I love picnic food!" Cyborg started chowing down on his ribs. _

_"Agreed, Cyborg," Starfire smiled. "This tangy yellow beverage is truly delightful!" She started sipping her 'drink' again and Cyborg and Robin lowered their food, looking at her with grossed-out expressions._

_"Uh, Starfire..." Cyborg started._

_"That's mustard," Robin finished. _

_"Is there more?" Starfire inquired, lovingly cradling the bottle to her cheek. They continued to stare at her weirdly. The screen went black. _

"Uh, that's kinda' gross," Artemis said, having the same expression as Robin and Cyborg on her face.

"Agreed," Robin wrinkled his nose.

"Actually, it's not that bad," Of course it was Wally who said this.

"You actually drank mustard before?" Artemis asked incredulously.

"Why am I not surprised?" Robin smirked.

"I was starving and it was the only thing I could find!" Wally defended himself.

"You're always hungry, Wally," M'gann pointed out and Wally said his customary response, "I have a fast metabolism! I need to keep up my energy, ya' know." Then the screen lit up again and they looked at the next video.

_(Cue Teen Titans theme song)_

_When there's trouble, you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans!  
When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
'Cause when the world needs heros on patrol  
Teen Titans, go!_

With their super powers, they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans!  
They got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
'Cause when the world is losing all control  
Teen Titans, go!

1, 2, 3, 4, go! Teen Titans!

_(End theme song)_

_(I'm not about to describe what the video looks like on the theme song. Just picture it, or something...) _

"You have a theme song?! What the heck!" Wally yelled. Robin smirked.

"I guess so. It's pretty catchy, too."

"I'm guessing that your future team is called the Teen Titans," Megan grinned, "I love the name!"

"It's not cheesy either, like a certain superhero group name. I mean, 'Justice League'? How much cheesier can it get?" Artemis snorted.

"I do not believe the League would approve of you poking fun at their name, Artemis," Aqualad said disapprovingly. Artemis waved her hand dismissively. "It's not like they can hear me."

"I don't know, Arty," Wally said, "With Superman's super hearing, who knows?" Artemis smacked him in the back of the head. "I told you not to call me Arty!"

"If S-Man could hear us, the League would've already came and got us by now," Robin pointed out. "Besides, we got here through a portal. We could be in a different dimension for all we know."

"Good point," Kid Flash admitted, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "There's another video on."

_The screen lit up._

* * *

**From now on, I'm not gonna include most of the episode. Just a few videos from one. Does anyone have any suggestions for videos that aren't an episode? I'd love to hear them! The next few videos next chapter are about a certain archenemy of Robin... **

**Review please!**


	4. Slade the Psycho

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait. Thank you so much for reviewing. It's really appreciated! You guys are awesome! **

* * *

_The screen lit up, showing the inside of Titans Tower. Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg sat on the couch, Raven reading a book. Beast Boy stood in front of them, talking._

_"Okay, all work and no fix makes me a dull Beast Boy. So my fellow couch potatoes, what will it be? Super Ninja Showdown 8—" he held up the cover, showing an animated picture of two fighting ninjas, "—or Maniac Fury, Attack of the Protozoids?" He held up a blue cover with an animated picture of a fire-breathing monster scaring people off. _

_"Gee," Raven said sarcastically, "they both sound so good." She then went back to reading her book, while Cyborg spoke up thoughtfully from beside her. "Yeah, it's really hard to pick." He smiled suddenly. "Wanna watch them both?" Raven glanced up from her book in irritation and Starfire spoke up. _

_"Perhaps Robin will enjoy potatoeing the couch with us," She suggested. "Tell me, is he...?"  
_

_"In the exact same place he's been in since his little chat session with Slade?" Beast Boy asked dryly. "Uh, yeah." Starfire glanced towards the hall, a look of concern adorning the Tamaranian's face._

"Who's Slade?" Wally whisper to Artemis. She shrugged, whispering back, "I don't know."

_The scene switched to a dark room full of newspaper clippings on the wall and a table with a spotlight shining on it. Robin stood at the table, looking over some items on it. _

_"Robin, is that the best you can do?" A calm and collected voice echoed. "Excellent work, Robin. I think your skills are improving. If you're really so curious about my intentions, perhaps we should meet, face to face."  
_

_Robin's eyes narrowed as he looked over the contents of the table. A map, a few tools, a black mask with an orange circle near the forehead, and something similar to a walkie-talkie with an orange circle and a smaller black circle inside, a black 'S' in the middle of it. _

_"Who are you?" Robin's unspoken though echoed. _

_"Robin?" The door opened, showing Starfire. "I am wondering if you might wish to—"_

_"No." Robin said automatically. Starfire sadly glanced down, but Robin's voice caused her to look back up. "Thanks, but I need to figure out why Slade wanted that chip." _

_"Agreed," Starfire smiled. "And perhaps if you were to take a break, the answer will be easier to—" _

_"I can't," Robin said, walking towards the door. "You almost got hurt. Next time it could be worse. Slade's planning something, I have to find out what." _

_"But, Robin, I am sure that—" Robin shut the door. Starfire stood there for a few seconds, before she hung her head sadly._

"Robin!" M'gann admonished. "That's really rude!" Robin sent her a sheepish smile, opting not to reply.

_The scene switched to a rooftop. Cyborg's arm had a screen with Robin's face on it. "I'm working a Slade lead on the far side of town. Sure you guys can handle this without me?"_

_"No problem," Cyborg responded. Robin gave a single nod and the screen blinked away. A hatch in the roof opened and a figure stepped out, clad in a black suit with a red X on the chest. He wore a skull mask that also has a red X on it._

"Why, all of a sudden, do I have a bad feeling?" Artemis frowned. _  
_

"I am not entirely sure as to why, however I am feeling the same way," Kaldur frowned, looking thoughtful. The other members of the Team simply nodded in agreement.

_"You working for Slade, tough guy?" Cyborg asked, his hand transforming into a sonic cannon._

"Seriously!" Wally yelled suddenly. "Who the heck is Slade? They mentioned him, like, four times already."

"I don't know, KF," Robin said, looking annoyed. "Maybe we'll find out if people quit interrupting!"

"...Sorry..."

_"Red X works alone," Red X responded, his voice mechanical from an obvious voice modulator. He rose his hand and the X on it glowed and shot out. Cyborg shot the X with his cannon and it exploded. He proceeded to fire at Red X, but he dodged all of them and threw X shuriken at them. Beast Boy transformed into a lion and tried to pounce on X. Red X threw an X at him and covered BB in red goo. The changeling fell back and tried to get out of the goo by transforming into something else, but it stuck. _

_Starfire and Raven threw starbolts and magic blasts at him, but he dodged all of them. Red X threw an X at Starfire and it wrapped around her, causing her to fall out of the sky. "Azarath Metrion—" Raven was cut off when an X covered her mouth. She pulled at it, but it wouldn't come off. _

_Cyborg gave a battle cry and he jumped at X. Red X dodged and got behind Cyborg, placing an X on his back that opened a panel. He messed around with it and Cyborg. "Hey! Yo, who told you how to shut me down?" Red X pushed him down to the floor. "Yeah, you better run!" Cyborg yelled as Red X ran across the roof. He jumped up and teleported away._

_"So, do you guys see what I don't see?" BB asked, still stuck in the goo. _

_"Who was that guy?" Cyborg said from his place on the floor. The scene switched to a room with a large screen with a man clad in orange and black standing on a platform in front of it. Red X was on the screen, holding up a red chip. "Rumor has it you're interested in this."_

Wally opened his mouth to ask who that guy was, but Artemis glared at him and he silently closed it. Robin snickered in the background.

_"I'm interested in many things, Mr..." The man said, his one eye glinting in the dark. _

_"X, Red X." Red X informed. _

_"Hmm, catchy. So, are you proposing a sale or a gift?"_

_"A partnership. I give you the chip, you cut me in on your plans." _

_"Partnership? My, my, we are ambitious. But an alliance cannot be formed from one small chip. If you're going to win my trust, I'll require more."_

_"Just tell me what you want," Red X said, his eyes narrowing. _

_The scene switched to the Titans, minus Robin, standing somewhere in the city. "There!" Cyborg pointed and the screen showed Robin chasing down Red X. Red X looked behind him and suddenly threw a red net, catching Robin in it.  
_

_"Robin!" _

_"I'm fine! Get X, GO!" _

_The scene switched to a room with Red X sitting in front of a computer screen. On the screen was Slade. "Impressive, Red X. I tapped into the security cameras to catch your performance. You treated the Titans to quite a show."_

_"Glad you enjoyed it," Red X responded, holding up two chips. "Is the audition over?" _

_"Patience. Trust is easy to destroy, but it takes time to build. One last test. Prove yourself and we'll meet to discuss your future." His screen faded away, replaced by a picture of a green chip. _

_"Good," Red X said, taking off his mask to reveal Robin's face. "It's about time we met face to face." The screen blackened._

"Dude..." Wally breathed, staring at the dark screen. M'gann gasped, Aqualad frowned, Artemis and Conner's eyes widened in disbelief, and Robin's mouth fell open in surprise.

"But... Didn't we just see you chasing him earlier?" Wally asked, confused.

"Hologram?" Artemis suggested.

"You went undercover without informing the members of your team," Aqualad frowned at Robin. "That is not a wise decision." Robin didn't answer, thinking over what happened. Had he really been that desperate to catch a villain? Why?

"That was unexpected," Artemis mumbled. Before anyone else can express their thoughts, Robin pointed out that there was another video on.

_The screen lit up, showing Red X, or Robin, grabbing the green chip._

_"Excellent work." A voice praised, followed by Slade stepping out into the light. "Honestly, I couldn't have done better myself."  
_

_"So, do we have a deal?"_

_"Indeed. You and I are so very much alike. It seems only natural that we should be partners." He held out his hand. _

_"What are they for? I need to know what you're planning, partner." _

_"Patience. You can't expect me to trust you with such sensitive information right away, can you, Robin?" Red X's eyes widened and a little net came forward and took the chips, flying over into Slade's hand as a ball._

"He knew who Robin was that whole time?"

"Apparently, Baywatch. All of that was for nothing."

_The scene switched to the newspaper room, Robin grabbed the mask on the wall as the door opened and Starfire walked in. "You wanna yell at me to? Everyone else has. And I can't blame them." _

_"I do not wish to yell," Starfire said softly. "Mearly to understand. Robin, why did you not tell us the truth?" _

_"I needed to fool Slade," Robin explained. "If you guys knew it was me under that mask, you would've held back. It doesn't matter anyway. Slade figured it out and I still haven't learned anything about him." _

_"That is not true," the Tamaranian said sadly. "Whoever Slade is, you and he are similar. Slade did not trust you, and you did not trust us." Robin glanced down at the mask he was holding and Starfire walked away, closing the door behind her. The screen blackened._

"Harsh," Wally stated.

"He kinda' deserved it," Artemis said, looking at Robin.

"Hey! At least I had good intentions!" Robin defended himself.

_The screen lit up, showing Robin in a storage room filled with stacked boxes. He pulled one of the grey boxes off the pile and set it on the floor. Opening it, Robin looked over the contents; Slade's mask and other objects that had to do with Slade. He picked up the mask, which had a crack over the eye, and dust flew everywhere. Robin coughed as he inhaled it. The room lit up and Cyborg's voice said, "He's not coming back you know. That's all that's left of him. Nothing but dust." _

_"We can't be sure," Robin responded, narrowing his eyes. "He was never captured. Never found." _

_"It's over, Robin," Cyborg said. "Slade's gone." The alarm went off, bathing the room in red light. "Trouble!" Robin yelled as he and Cyborg ran out of the room. The scene switched to Robin and Starfire in a rainy forest. Starfire was picking up a communicator from the ground as she said, "They will be found, Robin. You must have faith in your—" Lighting flashed and Robin narrowed his eyes as he ran ahead. "Robin!" Starfire yelled._

_Robin ran through the forest and came into a clearing. Slade stood in the middle of it. "Tick tock, Robin. This is going to be easier than I thought. You've gotten sloppy while I was away." With a yell, Robin ran forward, throwing explosive disks. The smoke faded and Robin proceeded to attempt to fight Slade, but managed to get a nasty hit in his side. He bent down in pain and managed to get away from an attack just in time. He dodged hits thrown by the masked man. Slade managed to punch him in the back, sending him flying. _

_"Robin!" Starfire yelled, coming into the clearing. __Robin growled and stood up as Slade ran to Starfire. "Starfire, stop him!" Slade ran right passed her and Starfire glanced around in confusion. Robin managed to come over and he saw that Slade got away. He clenched his fists and his nostrils flared angrily. "What happened!" Robin snapped, gripping Starfire's arm tightly. _

_"You are hurting me," the Tamaranian said, her voice wavering._

"Robin!" M'gann gasped, looking at the bird in shock.

"And they say I have anger issues," Conner snorted silently. Robin looked down, feeling guilty for something that never happened yet.

_"Slade ran right by you! How could you let him get away!?" Robin screamed through gritted teeth. _

_"But, Robin," Starfire's eyes pricked with tears, "there was no one there." Robin's eyes widened and he panted, breathing hard. _

"No one there? What...?" Wally tilted his head in confusion.

"Maybe if you stopped interrupting every few seconds, we'd get our questions answered!" Artemis snapped. Wally scowled at her, fuming in his seat.

_The scene switched to the Titans, minus Robin. Cyborg's arm beeped and he looked at the screen on it. "Robin's locater signal! He's nearby." There was a bang and Robin's scream of pain. "Very nearby," Raven added. They immediately ran to the room they heard it originate from. "Robin!" Starfire yelled, worried. _

_Cyborg's shoulder opened up and he shined a light into the dark room. Robin grunted in pain and he looked as if he was being beaten up by an invisible force. His uniform was torn and dirty, and bruises and dirt covered his body. "Um, since when is Robin into mime?" Beast Boy asked, his stuffy nose causing his voice to sound strange. _

_"SLADE!" Robin yelled, whirling around to face them. The Titans gasped as they saw the full extent to Robin's injuries. Starfire lit up the room with a starbolt, bathing it in green light. They glanced around the room and saw it was empty. "What are you doing here?" Robin yelled angrily. "You're supposed to be finding the generators!" _

_"I don't think there are any generators, man." Cyborg said carefully. "We looked everywhere." _

_"Slade must be cloaking them! Just like he's cloaking himself. That's why you couldn't see him." _

_"But if I could not see him, why could you?" Starfire pointed out. Robin reeled back, frowning. "What are you trying to say?" _

_"Robin, are you sure you really saw Slade?" Raven asked for confirmation. _

_"Saw him? I fought him! You think I did this to myself?!" Robin asked incredulously, gesturing to his torn clothes. _

_"Dude, this is the only way out, and we were standing here the whole time." Beast Boy said._

_"No one was in here but us," Cyborg added. _

_"I don't have time for this," Robin growled, walking towards the exit. "I have to find those generators." _

_"There are no generators! There is no Slade!" Cyborg said firmly, blocking his path. _

_"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" Robin screeched, backing up. "I have to stop him. I'm the only one who can." He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a birdarang. "And I'll take down anyone who gets in my way," he threatened, holding it up. _

"He t-threatened..." Wally stuttered, looking at his friend in disbelief. Robin sat in shock, frozen in his seat.

"Oh, Robin," M'gann looked like she was on the verge of tears, looking at Robin in concern and shock. Artemis shook her head slowly in disbelief. The Robin she knew, the little, loyal Robin, would never threaten his friend's. Ever. Conner and Aqualad both wore unreadable expressions, but their eye's were a little wider than usual. Robin silently stared at the screen, feeling a little ashamed. Everyone continued to watch, feeling uneasy.

_The Titans stared at their leader in shock. "AH!" He yelled in pain, collapsing to the floor. Starfire stood behind him, the glow leaving her hands and eyes. She frowned sadly and the Titans gathered around their leader as he lost consciousness._

_Robin opened his eyes and he realized he was restrained to a bed. He started struggling to get out, but stopped at Starfire's voice outside the door. "But must we keep him restrained?" _

_"He threatened us, Star," Cyborg's voice responded. "He's dangerous." _

_"Dangerous?!" Beast Boy yelled. "Try totally flipped-out cuckoo-labanza!" He sneezed, crashing into something._

_"We've gotta run some tests on him," Raven spoke up. "Figure out what's going on." _

_"Alone again, Robin?" He looked around for the voice, seeing Slade come out of the shadows. "As long as I'm around, you're never alone." _

"I still don't get why he keeps seeing Slade," Wally couldn't help but comment.

"I guess we'll find out soon," Robin mumbled. Artemis didn't bother to yell at Wally for interrupting.

_The scene switched to the Titans, looking at a screen showing Robin's vital signs. __"Please," Starfire said, "you have uncovered the cause for his strange behavior?"_

_"So far, everything looks normal," Raven responded. _

_"But he is not normal! Robin would not do these things. He would not threaten his friends, he would not shout at me or—" Starfire held her arm and looked down, before she glanced up sharply, firmly holding her hand in a fist. "There is a cause! And you must find it!" She yelled._

Everyone on the Team, minus Robin, subconsciously nodded to everything she said.

_"Star," Beast Boy said, his chair rolling into view. "I'm sure there's a good explanation, okay? Maybe Slade really is invisible and we just can't—"_

_"No!" Cyborg interrupted him. "He still would've shown up on my radar. I'm telling you, he wasn't—" Robin's heart monitor started beeping wildly out of control. _

_"His heart rate is off the charts," Raven said. _

_"Blood pressure, __neurokinetics—_most people can't survive this kind of stress," Cyborg added. Robin's heart monitor went flat. "Robin!" Starfire gasped.

Megan bit her lip and it looked like she was debating wether or not to go over to Robin and mother hen him. The Team kept looking at Robin with worry and the bird was starting to get a little annoyed. He'd been through worse.

_ The Titans ran into the medical room and gaped in shock. __"Whoah," Beast Boy said, his eyes wide. "And I thought I didn't like to go to the doctor." The room was trashed, furniture turned over, and the restraints that held Robin were open and everything was disconnected._

The Team let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding, glad that the cause for the flat line was because Robin wasn't there. However, they weren't entirely relieved yet.

_"But where is Robin?" Starfire asked, holding up the wires. "There!" Cyborg yelled. There was banging in the vent and Beast Boy turned into a humming-bird and flew up to it. He was about to fly through when a metal slab slid the opening closed and blocked his way. Starfire gasped as all the exits and windows were closed off. _

_"Robin's activated the quarantine protocol," Raven said, typing on the computer. "Nothing can get in, or out." _

_"We shall see about that!" Starfire yelled, firing a starbolt at the door. It bounced off and flew around the room. _

_"Careful, Star!" Cyborg exclaimed, ducking to avoid it. "Ugh!" Starfire started banging on the door. "We must find Robin!" Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder and took her place at the door. His hand turned into a chainsaw and the blade glowed blue. He started cutting through the door._

_Raven flew into her meditation pose, causing Beast Boy to look at her in confusion. "What are you doing?" _

_"Finding Robin," she responded simply. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Her eyes glowed and a raven flew out of her and into the vent._

"I wonder what she is," M'gann said to herself offhandedly. The rest of the Team silently watched the screen, engrossed.

_It followed the path of the vent and eventually found Robin in a room. __"Robin, I'm here to help," Raven said telepathically._

_"Raven, what are you—" there was a vision of the ops center and various scenes of Slade flickered on the TV screen. "You have to get out! Slade! He'll destroy you!"_

_"Robin. Your heart. You're in danger. You have to trust me. Slade isn't here. He's not in the Tower." _

_"No! He's here! He's real! I've seen him!" _

_"Then let me see him. Through your eyes." She travels through his mind and sees various scenes, including a shadow of him taking an oath in the batcave and two figures falling from a trapeze in a circus._

Robin flinched, almost inaudible, involuntarily. M'gann shot him a concerned glanced and he gave her a reassuring smile. Artemis studied the screen, trying to see why this seemed so familiar.

_"See, Robin— There's no one here. There never was..." Slade suddenly comes out of no where and punches Robin in the face. Raven flew back with a yell of pain. "SLADE!" She gasped. _

_"You saw him?" Cyborg asked urgently. Raven took a calming breath. "I don't know if he's real or not. But he's real to Robin, and that's all that matters." She stood up from the floor. "The stress on his brain is destroying his body. Robin truly believes he's fighting Slade— and Slade is winning."_

_The scene switched to Robin, beaten and laying on the floor, and Slade, who was walking down the steps. THe light flickered on and he disappeared, before the light went back out and he continued to advance on Robin. Robin tried to crawl away, groaning in pain. _

_"You always knew it was going to end this way," Slade said, picking Robin up by his shirt. The scene switched to the Titans. Raven, who was sitting on the bed, gasped. "Robin! I could feel him. He's not gonna make it."_

_"Then let us end this battle," Starfire said in determination. "NOW!" She ripped the floor open and flew through. The scene switched back to Robin. "Slade, stop," he said weakly. "No, Robin." Slade briefly flickered out of sight with the lights. "I won't stop. Not now, not ever. I am the thing that keeps you up at night—" Slade grabbed Robin by the front of his uniform and pulled his face up to his. "The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest, and neither will you."  
_

_"My...friends...say...you're...not real," Robin said through his pain. _

_"Oh, I'm very real," Slade threw Robin against a support beam and he grunted in pain. "Could you have gotten all of those bruises from someone who wasn't there?" The lights flickered. "You can't even touch me." _

_"All...these...bruises," Robin rasped. "But you don't have a scratch!" Robin thought back to past events; when Slade ran by Star and she claimed that there wasn't anyone there, when Cy told him that there aren't any generators or Slade, and when Slade said that he haunted every dark corner of his mind. _

_"Every...dark corner," Robin realized. "You're only in my mind. Only in the dark. My friends are right, you aren't real."_

_"I'm real enough to finish you!" Slade lunged at Robin and Robin flicked the light switch that was conveniently right next to him. "Lights out, Slade." He disappeared. Starfire flew down the steps and up to Robin. "Robin!"_

_"It's okay, Starfire," Robin smiled at her weakly. "It's okay." He collapsed in her arms and Star worriedly glanced at the Titans, who were on the steps. The screen blackened._

"Thank god thats over," Artemis sighed. M'gann nodded, shooting Robin even more concerned glances.

"Agreed," Aqualad nodded, his face a little pale.

"Yeah, but I still don't get why Rob saw him in the first place," Wally said.

"Psychological thing?" Artemis suggested.

"It was physical, too," Conner pointed out. "He got a lot of injuries." Everyone looked at Robin when he said that.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't know."

"Another video's on," M'gann said.

_The screen lit up, showing a dark room. A large screen with divided feed to show four separate video feed of red blood cells, each with a name of a Titan above it. Slade stood in front of the screen, his hands behind his back. _

_"Nanoscopic probes," he explained. "The chronoton detonator was merely the bait, for a much larger trap. You see, with a push of a button—" a detonator came out of his armor and into his hand, "—my probes will destroy your friends, from the inside out."_

"That's not good..."

"No duh, Baywatch!"

_"You can't control them," Robin, who the camera showed standing next to him, growled. "No matter what you threaten, they'll never obey you." _

_"This isn't about your friends, Robin. It's about you. It's always been about you."_

"Stalker, much?" Artemis muttered.

_"What?" Robin asked out of surprise, watching as Slade paced around him. _

_"Sending trouble your way. Leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel. I was testing you," Slade explained, walking towards Robin. "For some time now I have been looking for an apprentice, someone to follow in my footsteps. And, Robin, I've chosen you," his face was only inches away from Robin's. "Congratulations."_

Robin looked at the screen with a freaked-out expression.

_"No way would I ever work for—" Slade held up the detonator threateningly. "If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live." Robin stared at the mad man in shock. "But, if you disobey, even the smallest request, I will annihilate them, Robin, and I will let you watch. So, do we have a deal?" Robin stared at him for a few seconds. The scene switched to Robin, a single spotlight shining on him in the dark room, adjusting a uniform. Half black, half orange, and doning the twisted S on the chest, it was obvious that he agreed. _

_"I know it seems bad now," Slade said, coming into the light. "But trust me, you'll learn to like it." Robin stayed silent as he walked away and the screen blackened._

The Team stared at the screen in disgust. "Who does that guy think he is?!" Artemis snapped.

"Whoever Slade is, I hope I get to meet him!" Conner snarled angrily. The Team gave various shouts of agreement.

_The screen lit up, showing Slade and Robin in the same room as before. Slade was bending Robin's arm and holding him away from him. "I monitored your vital signs during the mission." Slade said, ignoring Robin's struggles to get loose. "Elevated heart rate, adrenaline, endorfmance. You won't admit it, but, at some level, you enjoyed stealing from me. It was a thrill, wasn't it?" He finally let Robin go and Robin rubbed his wrist. "You're going to keep stealing, Robin, and you're going to keep getting that thrill." He started to put together a gun. "And, sooner or later, you will see things my way. Who knows? I might even become like a father to you." He strapped the gun to Robin's arm. Robin stared at it. "I already have a father." Music started playing (from Batman: The Animated Series), and the camera panned to the ceiling, where bats started to fly through._

"That's right, I do," Robin muttered angrily, glaring at the screen.

_The scene switched to Slade, who was talking, and Robin. "If the Titans are such a distraction, maybe I should just get rid of them." He threateningly held up the detonator. _

_"Don't," Robin sighed in defeat. "I'll do whatever you say."_

_"Good boy," Slade said, "and from now on, I'd like you to call me master." He gave a yell of pain as a star bolt hit him in the side, sending him flying._

"The creep! They better give him a nice beating!" Artemis said angrily. "Or I'll find a way to track this psycho down!"

"'Good boy?' What am I? A dog?" Robin exclaimed.

_"Leave him alone," Starfire said angrily, standing with the Titans. _

_"Robin," Slade growled, "attack!" _

_"Get out of here! GO!" Robin yelled frantically. "You don't know what those beams did to yo—" He was interrupted by Beast Boy. _

_"Dude..." _

_"We know..." Raven said. _

_"And we don't care..." Cyborg added. _

_"We are your friends, Robin. We are not leaving without you." Starfire finished. _

_"How very touching," Slade walked up behind Robin, "but Robin doesn't need any friends." He pressed the button and activated the probes. The Titans started to glow orange and they fell to the ground, groaning in pain._

_"This is the price of disobedience, Robin," Slade said calmly. "Now do as I command! ATTACK!" He yelled. Starfire managed to lift her head and she met Robin's masked eyes. Robin looked at the sparking red device that caused this and narrowed his eyes. "No." He ran to it. _

_"Robin!" Slade yelled. Robin painfully put his hands on the red ball and it showed the probes entering his blood stream. It exploded and Robin fell back. Another screen lit up, labeled 'Robin'. Robin stood up, glowing orange. He painfully walked over to Slade. "New deal, Slade. If I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice. And I know how you hate to lose." Slade's eye narrowed and Robin collapsed to the floor. Slade ripped the device off his arm and threw it to the floor. The screen went black._

The Team was silent for a few seconds as they angrily glared at the screen. "Ugh! The nerve of some people, am I right?" Wally asked rhetorically.

"It's like these villains keep looking for new ways to cross the line," M'gann commented angrily.

"Ugh, I know! Like, can't heros catch a break?" Artemis agreed. M'gann looked over at Robin, who looked disturbed.

"Are you all right?" He was silent for a few seconds, before grinning at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, adding confidently, "I'm sure my future team gives him a nice little thing I like to call payback."

"If you're sure about that..." M'gann trailed off uncertainly.

"I'm sure, Miss M," Robin looked at all the distraught faces of his team. "Come on, guys! Get traught! They beat him in the end, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't change what that sicko did to you," Artemis muttered.

"I know," Robin said. "Let's just hope that this new video coming on right now is gonna be a lot more turbing that the last ones." Everyone glanced at the screen when he said that, noticing that it was lighting up.

* * *

**Alright, so I'm looking for a beta for this story. Let me know if you're interested! And thanks for reading! Also, I planned to include some other videos in the chapter, but it just got a little long. **

**The next few videos are gonna include a pinkette and ginger... **


	5. Lightspeed

**Oh my gosh, guys! I'm SO sorry! This is only my SECOND update this entire month! I can't believe I made you wait that long! So, sorry 'bout that. But, on the bright side, yesterday was my birthday! I'm 13 now! **

**Anyways, in case you haven't noticed, Artemis and Wally are still in denial (Not the river... Nevermind, that's a lame joke...) about their feelings and still insist on hating each other. So, she'll totally keep the jealousy to herself. Keep that in mind if you were expecting a verbal reaction. Well... maybe just not as much of a verbal reaction... **

**YJ Wally has green eyes and TT Wally has blue eyes. Since it supposed to be him in the future, then pretend that YJ Wally has blue eyes too. Also, I know I said that I'm not gonna put, like, whole episodes in, but I made an exception for Lightspeed. It was difficult to choose what I would put in, so I put almost the whole episode in. Besides, this chapter is based on Lightspeed. **

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

_The screen lit up, showing a museum with red laser beams going through the room. There was a monitor by the front of the room and a small bald boy wearing green with a backpack that had metal legs petruding out of the side like a spider dropped from the ceiling, being held up by a wire. He started typing something into the computer, his tounge sticking out the side of his mouth as he concentrated. The camera zoomed up to a hole in the ceiling where five teens looked down into the room. _

_"Well, Gizmo?" The only girl asked, her skin pale and her pink hair tied up like horns._

'She is smoking,' Wally thought, staring at the screen. Artemis narrowed her eyes. She had a feeling that this girl was bad news. It's not like she noticed Wally ogling that girl on screen, so it wasn't jealousy. At all. There's no way it could be jealousy; Wally flirts with everyone.

_"Easy," Gizmo responded, "the security system stinks." He jumped to the floor and continued typing, the legs on his backpack helping him. 'Access Aproved' the screen read and a compurized voice read it out loud. "Check it out," Gizmo said smugly. The room's lasers all turned off, section by section. The rest of the teens jumped down into the room. The girl put her hands on her hips and smiled.  
_

_"Gold, jewels, and priceless artifacts. Way better than the mall. HIVE Five, rob them blind!" She commanded. The villains instanly ran into the room. The largest one pulled the cover off of a mummy tumb. He took the tunic off the mummy inside and held it up to himself. "Hey, See-more," he said to the boy who was carving a hole into a case. "Does this make me look fat?" _

_"No way, Mammoth," See-more replied. "It makes you look rich!" He twisted the knob on his helmet and the green eye turned into a dollar sign. Seemore turned and saw his friend staring at one of the display cases. "Need an eye, Kyd Wykkyd?" He asked, turning the knob again and making his eye red. Kyd shook his head, the front of the display case turning black as he reached in to grab the snake._

_"Whoo whee!" A boy wearing red with a division sign on his chest cheered, looking at ancient jars sitting on four pedestools. "Them some fancy jars!" He made a duplicate of himself. "I agree!" The duplicate said. "I think these should be the property of Billy Numerous!" Billy made two more copies of himself, who all shouted, "start grabbing!" They each grabbed a jar.  
_

_"You know what they put in those things, don't you?" The pink-haired girl asked, smiling evilly suddenly when Billy looked at her in confusion. "Mummy guts!" The original Billy opened the jar and the copies peered inside. They shuddered and Billy closed it. _

_"This is what I came for," the girl announced, walking up to a display case holding a necklace. Her hand glowed pink and she waved it over the glass, opening it. She took it out and grinned as the red jewel in the middle glistened. _

_"Wait, isn't that necklace supposed to bring good luck? And if you're all about the bad luck...?" See-more asked, his eye shifting to a question mark. _

_"It's just a dumb legend!" She snapped, walking passed him. The doors of the museum opened and they walked out, holding the stuff they stole. A red and yellow blur suddenly zoomed past them. _

"Hey!" Wally yelled excitedly, trying to break through the tense atmosphere, "that's me!"

"We kind of figured, Baywatch," Artemis rolled her eyes. Kid Flash sent her a glare and crossed his arms.

"You're just jealous!" He sing-songed. Artemis raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Of what?!"

"That they showed me, but they didn't show you."

"They didn't show any of us, Wally," M'gann pointed out.

"That's totally irrelevant," Wally said simply. Artemis rolled her eyes again.

_"Whoah!" See-more yelled. "Did you see that?" The blur passed them again, taking the stolen items out of See-more and Billy's hands. The blur kept running around them and Gizmo's jetpack started spinning, Mammoth's pants fell down, Kyd's snake was replaced with a twig, and the leader of the group's necklace was replaced by a rose.  
_

"Smooth," Robin said, high-fiving Kid Flash.

"Yeah, he gave a villain a rose, how romantic," Artemis said sarcastically. Robin smirked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I was reffering to the way he stopped them."

"...Oh..." Artemis blushed lightly and Wally and Robin snickered.

_While they tried to gather their composure, an alarm went off. Jinx's eyes widened as she yelled, "Run!" The scene switched to the same group sitting around in a room. Billy sat on the couch with a blanket around him, shivering. Billy handed Billy a warm drink as he tried to talk. "W-Who d-d-does this g-guy th-think he is?" _

_"Where'd he come from?" See-more demanded with his arms crossed. _

_"How do we sqaush him?" Mammoth asked, squishing a trashcan lid. _

_"We should have stayed home!" Gizmo yelled, trying to untangle his gadgets._

_Jinx came into view, standing on a platform. "We should be thanking him!" The villains looked at her inquisitively. "Don't you get it? This is our chance to impress the Brotherhood of Evil!" She smirked. "We catch this do-gooder and turn him in, they may even offer us membership."_

"Who's the Brotherhood of Evil?" M'gann asked curiously. "I've never heard of them."

"Nor have I," Kaldur said thoughtfully.

"They're probably a band of villains," Robin shrugged.

"How do you figure?" Wally asked curiously.

"Wally... The Brotherhood of Evil. It's all in the name." Conner said bluntly. This time it was Artemis who snickered with Robin as Wally blushed lightly.

_"What's wrong with the way things are?" Billy demanded. "Billy's right," Billy agreed. "We don't need those old goats getting in our business." _

_"Yeah," Gizmo scoffed. "Who needs them?" _

_"Suit yourselves!" Jinx snapped, stomping off toward the exit. "But when I'm playing in the big leagues and you're still robbing parking meters, don't asked me for any favors." The HIVE Five watched the door slide shut behind her.  
_

_"Ya'll wanna build a fort out of sofa cusions?" Billy asked. They nodded and voiced their agreement and Kyd held up a cusion._

"Are they serious?" Artemis raised an eyebrow at their behaivor.

"Seriously, serious," Robin deadpanned.

_The scene switched to the museum from before. Yellow police tape wrapped around the room and Jinx walked up to the necklace she was trying to steal before. _

_"Need a little luck?" A voice asked. Jinx turned to see a redhead wearing a yellow and red suit with a red lightning bolt on it casually leaning against a pillar._

"You look different, Wally," M'gann noted.

"Yeah," Artemis nodded. "For one, you don't have those silly goggles."

"My goggles are not silly!" Wally protested. "They help out a lot on missions."

"Help you look stupid," Artemis snorted, making Wally glare at her.

"Anyways," Robin rolled his eyes, "you don't have the same logo. This one doesn't have the white circle and the bolt is a little straighter."

"I like it," Superboy shrugged. "It's plain and simple."

_"It's only a myth. Who're you?" The pinkette demanded. _

_"Kid Flash," he replied, running across the room and leaning against a display case, "fastest boy alive." _

_"Are you supposed to be a good guy or something?" _

_"One of the best," Kid Flash smirked.  
_

"More like one of the clumsiest," Artemis muttered quietly. Robin, the only one who heard her besides Conner, snickered.

_"Well? Aren't you going the take me to jail?" Jinx asked, crossing her arms. _

_"I thought maybe I'd get to know you first," Kid Flash smiled, walking up the stairs towards Jinx with his hands casually against his back. Jinx scoffed and rolled her eyes. _

_"Why do you hang around with those losers?" Wally asked. "That team of yours is only holding you back." _

_"I know! That's what I keep telling th— What do you know?" She crossed her arms again. _

_"I know that you're too smart for all this," Wally replied, smiling softly._

"Wow, Wally," Robin blinked. "That was actually a pretty smart thing to say. I didn't know you had it in you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wally demanded.

"Nothing," Robin said innocently. Wally looked at Robin supiciously for a few seconds before he looked back at the screen.

_"Oh, is this the part where you try to convert me? Make me see the error of my ways?" Jinx asked sarcastically. "You're wasting your time." _

_"When you're as fast as me, time is something you've got plenty of." He was gone in a red and yellow blur and came back a second later, wearing a berret and holding a paper bag with a picture of the Eifel Tower on it. "Crossaint?"_

"I though that seeing Rob on screen was really weird, but this is even weirder," Wally muttered.

"Tell me about it," Artemis snorted. "You're actually being nice. That makes it weird."

"I'm plenty nice!" Kid Flash said indignantly.

"Of course you're nice, Wally," M'gann reassured him. Wally flashed her a grin.

_"It's too late for me anyways," Jinx said sadly, walking off. _

_"It's never too late," Wally said, taking the hat off and following her._

Artemis silently placed her hands in her lap, fiddling with her fingers. 'It's never too late' Wally's words bounced around her head. 'No,' Artemis thought to herself, looking at her team with a small smile playing at her lips, 'It never is.'

_"What about the HIVE Five? They'd come after me." _

_"Let me worry about them." _

_"Where will I go? What will I do?" Jinx dramatically placed her hand on her forehead. _

_"Trust me," Kid Flash smiled, holding out his hand. Jinx hesitantly reached her hand outwards, her gaze switching to his blue eyes and kind smile._

"Oh, c'mon, Baywatch!" Artemis said in exasperation. "You can't be buying this girl's act."

"What act?" Wally tilted his head. "I just thought that my flirting got better and I scored a girl."

"You're unbelievable," the archer muttered under her breath.

_"On second though," she smirked suddenly, "nah." Her hand glowed pink and she shot him. Kid Flash flew across the room with a grunt of pain, landing at Mammoth's feet. He quickly stood up. Kyd teleported to the left of him and Billy and his duplicates stood with See-more. Jinx walked down the stairs, smirking. "For someone so fast, you're a little slow."_

"Oh," Wally blinked. "That act."

"Yes, that act, Kid Idiot," Artemis snarked. Wally ignored her.

_"Who's the loser now?" Gizmo floated in on his jetpack. Wally glanced around him, finding himself completley outnumbered. _

_"You're about to become a speed bump," Mammoth threatened. _

_"Only one problem with that, big guy," Wally grinned. "You have to catch me first." He ran in a blur, knocking over several Billies. He ran up to Mammoth, dodging his punches and kicks while he taunted him. "Catch!" See-more yelled. Kid Flash was hit by an eyeball and he skidded across the floor. Gizmo smirked and pressed a button. A string of pink shot out, sticking to Wally's back. Wally ran, trying to get it off him, while Gizmo snickered. _

_He turned suddenly, running around Gizmo and wrapping him up in the pink strip. Gizmo yelled as the strip snapped and he flew across the room. Billy and his copies came up to him. Wally started running, but Billy was faster as he made copies to keep Kid Flash surrounded as he ran. _

_"Run run run, as fast you can. You can't catch me. Um— Yes, you can! Uh— I'm Billy Numerous!" Wally managed to run faster a Billy made a pyramid of Billies, but Wally knocked right through them, sending them falling to the floor. Kid Flash found himself being blocked by Kyd Wykyd everywhere he ran. "So, what are you? Psychic or something?" Kyd pointed to something and Kid looked to see what it was he was pointing at. _

_"Nah," See-more said, a red beam coming out of his eye and scanning Wally. "We're tracking your heat signature, dummy." Kid Flash backed up and Seemore yelled, "Mammoth! Now!" The wall behind Wally crumpled as Mammoth broke through it, grabbing him from behind. "I-I d-didn't know you cared," Wally said, struggling. He started vibrating and the friction burned Mammoth's arms as Kid Flash broke free._

_Wally smirked and started running, knocking more copies of Billy down as he went. He suddenly slipped in a puddle of water and fell to the floor._

The Team blinked at that.

_"Oh, did I move this?" Jinx asked sweetly, holding up the wet floor sign. She hit Wally with it, knocking him out._

Wally winced and rubbed his head.

_The scene switched to the room the Hive Five resided in. They were all looking at a large cage holding Kid Flash. __"Looks like you got me," Kid Flash said, not looking in the least bit worried._

_"That's right! And when we're through with you, we're gonna— we're gonna... What were we gonna do with him?" The three Billies alternated in talking. Jinx sighed in exasperation. "I thought we discussed this already!" _

_"I say we brainwash him and make him steal stuff for us," See-more said, his eye swirling._

_"Let's hold him up for ransom," Mammoth said, pushing See-more out the way. "He's gotta be worth money." Kid Flash yawned and rested his head on his hand in boredom. _

_"Let's take him apart and see what makes him tick," Gizmo smirked. Wally was gone in a blur and, in another blur, he came back with a sandwich._

"Wait— What? How... How did I get out?" Wally looked baffled.

"Why did you come back? That is the question," Robin said the last part rather dramatically.

"I think I have a pretty dang good idea," Artemis said under her breath.

"What was that, Artemis?" M'gann asked.

"Nothing," Artemis said sweetly.

_"I told you! We need to call—" Jinx said as Wally took a bite out of his sandwich. Wally ran away again and came back with a bag of chips. _

_"Nah! Don't let them spoil are fun!" Billy protested. "Yea-hah, let's hang him on a wall like a Big Mouth Bass."_

"That is not turbing at all," Robin said, crinkling his nose.

"Agreed," Kaldur nodded.

_"Don't I get a say in this?" Wally asked through a mouthful of chips. They all looked at him. "Hey, where'd you get those— Those are mine!" Mammoth yelled, snatching the bag and a chip out of Wally's hands. Wally swallowed. _

_"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. If you're called the HIVE Five, how come there are six of you?" _

_"'Cuz— Uh— I-I-It sounds cooler?" See-more shrugged. _

_"This is boring! We're gonna go watch wrestling," the two Billies said, leaving the room. _

_"You dweebs better not hog the sofa!" Gizmo yelled as the rest of them ran out the room. Jinx closed her eyes and put a hand to her head in exasperation. _

_"They don't have much of an attention span, do they?" Wally asked. _

_"You have no idea—" Jinx started. "Stop that! Who do you work with?"  
_

_"I work alone these days," Wally responded._

"Oh," KF blinked."I assumed that we disbanded, but this proves it."

"I know, Kid," Kaldur sighed. "We can only hope that we stay in touch." The Team sat silently and continued to watch.

_"You got a nice place. Very secret lair," KF smirked. _

_"Quit changing the subject!"  
_

_"Does it bother you that all those guys never listen to you?" _

_"Why are you so interested in me?" Jinx asked, walking closer to the cell. _

_"There's something about you that's different. I think you can do better," Wally said sincerly. Jinx and Wally gazed at each other for a moment. Wally suddenly brought his hand up, holding the sandwich. "Can I get some mustard? This looks a little dry." Jinx's eyes narrowed and glowed pink. The sandwich exploded in Wally's face._

"Dude!" Wally whined. "When I finally get the girl, it explodes in my face. Literally!" Artemis smirked to herself.

"That only happened because you were being stupid. Girls are so not whelmed if you act like that around them. You should know, KF," Robin cackled.

"...And that is supposed the imply what, exactly?" Wally narrowed his eyes at his friend, who just gave a "Nothing" with an innocent smile.

"Whatever."

_"Have your fun. In a minute, you're gonna wish you were never born," Jinx said._

_"Oh, right," Wally smirked, wiping the sandwich off him. "You wanna see what makes me tick."  
_

_"You're an idiot," Jinx said. "I'm turning you over to the Brotherhood of Evil." She walked over to the computer. _

_"You're joking, right?" Wally grinned. She pressed a button and the logo of the Brotherhood of Evil appeared on screen. "You're not joking. Jinx," Wally said seriously, "you don't wanna get mixed up with them."_

"I guess it's safe to say that the Brotherhood of Evil is bad news," M'gann mumbled worreidly.

_"Watch me," Jinx smirked. _

_"You're making a big mistake." _

_"This is a reserved frequency," a lady on the screen said with a heavy french accent. She had short black hair and a black and red outfit. "Who are you?" _

_"Madame Rouge," Jinx smiled, "my name is Jinx. First, I just wanna say that I've been your biggest fan since juniour HIVE Academy, and I-I-I-I—" _

_"You are wasting my time. What do you want?" _

_"We've captured Kid Flash."_

_"Did you?" Madame Rouge asked, leaning forward in interest. "I would not expect him to be detained by ametures. Listen carefully, what is your name?" _

_"It's Jinx, J-I-N-X." _

_"Hm, Jinx, you will not feed him, you will not speak to him—" Jinx nodded "—and I trust that you are holding him in a level four containment field?"_

"Since when does Baywatch need that much security?" Artemis snorted.

"Um, since ever!" Wally said smugly.

"Yeah, right, Kid Idiot. 'Cuz we all know that-"

"Please, watch the video," Kaldur interjected. Wally and Artemis scowled at each other, but complied.

_"Uh— Naturally," Jinx smiled nervously. _

_"Very good. I am on my way." Madame Rouge pressed a button and the screen fizzled out. _

_"Yes!" Jinx cheered. "What do you think of that?" She pointed to the static-filled screen and turned to Wally. Or, where Wally used to be. She gasped when she saw the empty cell. The scene switched to Gizmo and the other members of the HIVE Five. __"A level four containment field?!" Gizmo yelled. "Are you out of your stinkin' mind?! That's hard even for me!" _

_"I don't care!" Jinx snapped, getting in his face. "You're gonna make one! Now! We have to get him back! Do you have any idea how bad it's going to be when Madame Rouge shows up and we don't have him?" _

_"Bad for you maybe!" Billy exclaimed. _

_"Hehehe, good one, Billy," Billy snickered. They yelled as their shirts were grabbed by Jinx. "You were the ones who said he couldn't get out. And you were the one who said you'd keep an eye on him!" Jinx turned on See-more, throwing the Billies to the floor. "If Madame Rouge doesn't make things bad for you," she yelled, knocking Kyd and Gizmo to the floor as she backed See-more into Mammoth, "I promise, I will!" __The lights went out suddenly and a red and yellow blur ran passed them._

_"He's still in the building!" See-more yelled. Wally ran by and broke all of the keyboards off the computers. _

_"And the guck-muncher's tearing it apart!" Gizmo added. Kid Flash ran out of the room and they could hear crashing, banging, and tearing. He ran through the room they were in._

"This is in who-know-how-many years, and you still annoy people," Robin snickered. "But it's astrous when you do it to the bad guys."

"Jinx is not a villain," Kid Flash said almost instantly. "She's just misunderstood." Artemis frowned at that.

"Oh, so you're already developing feelings for her, are you?"

"Well, she is pretty cute..." Wally trailed off. Artemis felt herself getting annoyed and... is that jealousy? Nah, it's anger. Misplaced anger. Yeah, that's it.

_"I don't care what it takes! Split up and catch him! NOW!" Jinx commanded angrily. See-more immediately switched his eye. He looked throught the building and eventually found a red and yellow blur. "Kyd Wykyyd, he's in the power plant," he said into his communicator. Wally started disconnecting wires in the power plant and Kyd teleported behind him. _

_"Ah!" Wally yelled, dodging when Kyd tried to hit him. "Someone should put a bell on you." He kept dodging and ducked one hit, making Kyd slice through a machine. "Thanks for the help!" Wally yelled, running out of the room. He came into a room were Gizmo was working on something, his tounge sticking out in concentration._

_"Oooh, what'cha making?" _

_"Oh," Gizmo smiled evily, "you'll find out. AH!" He yelled when he realized just who was standing next to him. _

_"Just need to borrow one of these," Wally said, picking up a wrench. He ran over to all of Gizmo's gadgets and started taking them apart. Gizmo took something out of his pocket and he zapped him.  
_

_"He's in the workshop!" Gizmo yelled into his communicator. A blur ran past him, clearing the table. "He's in the—!" Gizmo was trapped in a makeshift cage. "Ugh, nevermind." See-more looked through the building and he managed to find Kid Flash. "He's heading for the garage!" __Billy and Billy ran into the garage, where they saw all of their precious cars being trashed. "Oh, man!" Billy moaned. "Our vehicles!" The other Billy yelled. _

_"He's messing with the video system!" See-more yelled, watching as Wally tangled the wires together. Mammoth came into the room and skidded to a stop when he saw the picture of pie on the screen. "Ooh, pie!"_

"If only our villains could be stopped that easily," Conner snorted.

"Then Rob could just hack into everything," Wally agreed.

_"He's heading for sector four!" See-more announced. _

_"That's my room!" Jinx exclaimed in horror. She ran to her room and found Kid Flash looking through her sketchbook. "I never took you for the unicorn type," he grinned. Jinx growled angrily and tried to hex him. She hit her desk instead and Wally dodging her blasts. He ran out the room. Jinx looked at all the damage done to her room and she screamed in anger._

"You are dead, Wally," Artemis snickered.

"It was nice knowing you, buddy," Robin added sympathetically, before he and Artemis started snickering.

"Oh, ha ha," Wally said dryly, rolling his eyes.

_"He's heading for corridor twelve," See-more announced. "And that's a dead end!" He smirked, laughing. Kid Flash ran through the hallway and skidded to a stop when he reached the dead end. He looked behind him and saw Mammoth, Kyd, and Gizmo blocking his path. __"End of the road, snot-brain," Gizmo smirked, pointing his taser at Wally. _

_"You do realize I could vibrate my molecules through solid objects?" Wally grinned, vibrating through the wall._

It was silent for a few seconds. Then, "Dude! I thought I would never get that down! No more bloody noses for this guy!"

"You must feel very accomplished, KF." Robin rolled his eyes.

"That is a feat to be proud of, Kid," Kaldur said, ignoring Robin's comment. "It's very impressive progress."

"You know it!" Wally said smugly.

_The three villains gaped. "Later!" Wally ran by them. The scene switched to show Jinx walking down a road in the city. "What do I have to do? Rob a bank?" She asked herself. _

_"You'd do that for me?" Kid Flash asked rhetorically, running up to her and crossing his arms with a grin. "I'm touched." _

_"You're not very smart, are you?" Jinx said. _

_"No need to be rude," Wally responded. "It's not like I'm afraid of you."  
_

_"Oh, I'm not the girl you should be afraid of," Jinx smirked darkly. Her form shifted and, standing in her place, was Madame Rouge. "I am."_

"That's the girl from the video! She's a shape-shifter?" M'gann tilted her head curiously.

"Apparently," Conner shrugged.

"Be careful, Wally," M'gann squeaked. "She looks powerful."

"And she's apart of that Brotherhood of Evil group," Robin added.

"I can take her fine," Wally said confidently.

_Wally's eyes widened and he made a sound of surpise, backing up. "And you should be very afraid." He ran. Madame Rouge's arm strechted out and she grabbed Wally, throwing him into a building. Wally made a hole in the wall and he fell to the floor._

Everyone looked at Wally.

"You're doing a great job at winning," Robin said sarcastically.

"...Shut up..."

_"You like to play the games?" Madame Rouge asked darkly. "This is the one called stay alive." Her arm shot out and wrapped around Kid's torso. She held him high into the air and then brought him down, planning to slam him into the floor. Wally managed to escape as he sped a good distance away from her._

_"Don't count me out yet, lady," he grinned, spinning his arm to make a small twister. The air hit her full on and her feet remained planted to the floor as her body flew backwards and then forward before adjusting. Kid Flash looked at the scene with wide eyes. He put his hand on his hip and held up a finger, opening his mouth. He quickly ran away as Madame Rouge tried to punch him using both of her hands._

The Team silently and anxiously watched the screen.

_Wally ran and looked forward to late as he saw her blocking his path. She punched him, sending him flying a few feet away. Madame Rouge flipped onto the spot were Wally just was as he quickly got up. He ran around her, but Madame Rouge outstreched her arm and wrapped it around his torso. Wally struggled and she smirked. Suddenly, he started vibrating. The friction burned her arm as she pulled it away._

_Kid grinned in satisfaction, but started running when she recovered. She enlarged her hands and her fingers blocked his path. Kid turned around and found himself blocked completely by her hands. "__You cannot win," Madame Rouge said, her arms taking their normal position. _

_"I still have a few tricks left," Wally remarked, speeding through the wall of a building. He went through various wall before he knelt down, panting. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Madame Rouge._

The Team's eyes also widened at the sight of her.

_"When you tire, your powers will fail. And then, I will finish you." Kid Flash started running again and she procceded to try and hit him. Wally tried to run through another wall, but he was too weak and only made a Wally sized hole as he fell to the floor. Madame Rouge walked forward calmy, her hand on her hip as Wally got up and regained his composure a little. He slammed the ground and the ground shook and the force of the blow reached her as she was hit. She fell to the floor and Kid ran away. _

_He started to get tired and he slowed down, walking into the entrance of a warehouse. The camera panned out and showed See-more floating with his inflated eye. "Twenty meters to your left," he said into his communicator. _

_Jinx glanced to the side and saw the warehouse. "Thanks, See-more. I knew I could count on you." See-more blushed as he floated away. Jinx engulfed the warehouse door in pink energy and it collapsed. Jinx walked inside. Kid, who was hiding behind a box, saw her shadow. "Jinx," he said, coming out his hiding spot. "Are you— you?"_

"Example of what not to do when you're in this situation," Robin muttered.

_Jinx sent a hex at the ground in response. The path crumpled and a pipe in the floor broke, blasting Wally with water. "It's you," he said, shaking the water off from his spot on the floor.  
_

_"You made me look like a fool," Jinx said angrily, crossing her arms. Wally sat up, panting. "What's the matter? Run out of gas?" _

_"For now," Kid replied, stading up and leaning against a stack of boxes. "I'll have my strength up in a minute." _

_"I'm not going to give you a minute," Jinx said, pulling out Gizmo's device and powering it up. _

_"Why do you wanna be like her?" Wally asked suddenly. _

_"I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me," she said, powering it down. "At least with the Brotherhood of Evil I could actually be somebody. I'll get respect."_

_"You don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself," Kid Flash said seriously._

"Truer words have never been spoken," Robin announced. "That was a very astrous thing to say, Wally."

"Thanks, I think."

_Jinx narrowed her eyes as she shot him. Wally screamed in pain as he crumpled to the floor, blue electricity engulfing his body._

Wally winced.

_"And that's only level one," Jinx smirked, turning the dial. She walked out of the warehouse entrance and saw Madame Rouge. "Madame Rouge! I caught him!" She said excitedly, "just like I said I would," gesturing to Kid.  
_

_Madame Rouge extended her arm and smacked Jinx, sending her to the floor. "You did nothing. It was I who made him weak," she said, standing over Jinx. "And you call yourself a villain. Pathetic." _

_"I wanted someone to look up to," Jinx said, standing up from the floor. "I thought you were cool." _

_"Life is full of dissapointments," Madame Rouge responded simply. "You are one of them. Hand him to me," she held out her hand expectantly. Jinx looked from her to the machine, narrowing her eyes. They glowed pink and she hexed the gadget, making it crumple to pieces. "Go catch him yourself." _

_"Thanks," Kid Flash said gratefully, running away._

"You thanked her?" Artemis said incredulously. "It's her fault you were in that mess in the first place!"

"She was just doing what she felt was right at the time," Wally defended.

"Oh, yeah, what she did was definitely something you can overlook," Artemis snarked.

"What is your problem, Artemis? It's not like it was her fault that she was bad."

"She still-"

"Quiet!" Kaldur commanded. "Wally, if you and Artemis are going to do nothing but argue, switch seats with Robin." Wally sent Artemis a glare that she returned. Robin shrugged and stood up, switching seats with Wally.

"There," Kaldur said, satisfied.

_"You miserable—" Madame Rouge held up her hand to hit Jinx. Jinx's eyes glowed pink and she sent a hex at the ground. It spread and crumpled the floor, hitting Madame Rouge and sending her to the floor. "I don't care who you are," Jinx said as she sat up, putting a hand on her hip. "Nobody messes with me." _

_"Hm," Madame Rouge thoughtfully placed a hand to her chin, standing up. "We'll be in touch." Jinx watched her walk away. _

_"Is she gone?" See-more's voice asked. _

_"Yeah." See-more floated to the floor and the inflated eyes was sucked into his helmet. "So— Um— The research lab is having a special on computers. Steal one get one free. You in?" _

_"Nah, you go ahead." _

_"Right, see ya'," See-more turned and started walking away. _

_"Goodbye," Jinx said softly as she walked in the opposite direction. She stopped suddenly and looked down, seeing a white vase with a single rose in it. Jinx bent down and picked it up. Kid Flash watched her from the roof of the warehouse and then ran away. Jinx glanced in his direction and smiled as she walked off into the shadows._

"Aw, Wally!" M'gann squealed. "That is so sweet!"

"Yes, because I am a very sweet person," Kid Flash said, nodding seriously.

"It's just nice to know that your flirting gets better," Robin laughed. "No more cheesy pick up lines from you."

"I do not use cheesy lines!" Wally protested.

"Keep telling yourself that..."

"I don't!"

"Uh huh..."

"..."

"..."

"...Do I really?"

* * *

**Finally! Review/follow/review/fav/review!^.^ Yes, I said review three times. I like reviews!**

**Next videos are about a misunderstood blonde and different Titan group that are a little to the right. **


End file.
